The Trickster
by Civilized Muppets
Summary: These last couple millennia haven't been Gabriel's finest. From fraternal abandonment, to Assasination plots, to Private Witness Protection Programs he's pretty sure he's become his fathers favorite soap opera. Just his luck for his split decision vessel to be the pagan god Loki, future Trickster King. And now the apocalypse was happening. Oh yeah, dad must be laughing his ass off.
1. Prologue

Long ago, when heaven was peaceful and god remained, there were four brothers. The oldest, Michael, was loyal and obedient . The second oldest, Lucifer, was the most beautiful of all the angels. He was good and pure, the morning star He was god's favorite, always had been. The third oldest, Raphael, was ruthless and imperious. The youngest of them all was Gabriel. He was but a child, small and frail. He was a trickster, but all of his tricks were in good fun. No one was ever hurt by them, and many joked 'Careful, or Gabriel's next target will be you!' He was beloved by all, especially his older brothers.

Michael and Raphael seeked to make him happy. They wanted nothing more than to make sure that smile never left his face. Lucifer, on the other hand, doted on Gabriel like it was the last thing he would ever do. Some would argue that he even invented the art of doting. He gave him gifts almost daily. Lucifer, not God, is the one who taught Gabriel to fly. He taught Gabriel everything he knew: his magic, his wisdom, his tricks. And Gabriel soaked it all up like a sponge.

And then came the Darkness.

God was about to create earth and humans, which would be his greatest creation yet. However, there was an obstacle in the way. The Darkness. All the evil in the universe. He needed somewhere to put it where it would be safe. Where better than the light… the morning star?

So god gave the Darkness to lucifer, who swore that he would look after it. And for a while, he did. Then God created the humans. All of the sudden, he wasn't the favorite. Not Gods', not heavens', not Gabriels'. He wasn't the center of attention. And that made him jealous. The first case of jealousy.

He lashed out. He tempted Eve and got her and Adam kicked out of the garden of Eden. He rallied many to fight against heaven and God. Abaddon, Azazel, and many more. Gabriel, Gods messenger, went to tell Lucifer that if he did not stop, God would be forced to take action against him. Lucifer laughed, and tried to force Gabriel to join him. The little messenger used his horn, a gift from Lucifer, to tell if the Morning star had any chance at redemption. The horn told him no.

God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer out of heaven and into hell. Michael didn't even blink. Then, God left. The kingdom of heaven was left to his three oldest children. And they couldn't agree on anything. They argued for weeks, though it was mostly Michael and Raphael against Gabriel. The little trickster was the only one who cared about humanity. However, things took a very dark turn.

Michael was pissed. Gabriel put a stop to everything he wanted to do, complaining that 'Our brothers and sisters shouldn't be used as mindless slaves' and 'we can't just kill the humans, that's not what dad would want. I don't want it either'. So, Michael sent an assassin after Gabriel. Luckily, he survived, but, realizing his life was in danger, decided to pretend he did not. he altered the assassins memories and ran. The assassin told Michael that he had succeeded, and so The Archangel Gabriel was pronounced dead.

When Gabriel stopped, he was on earth. Much time had passed since Adam and Eve. There was a war between species going on. The Archangel recognised them as two of God's other creations: The Jotuns and the Aesir. Neither were aware of Heaven's existence. Gabriel smirked. He went to the temple and took the small Jotun baby that had been abandoned as his new vessel. Odin, King of the Aesir, took him in and gave him a new name: Loki.

Loki grew up as the less liked child. It was clear that Odin planned for the Frost Giant to be used as some kind of weapon, but Gabriel just went along with it. After all, if things actually got bad, he could just leave. Nothing was stopping him. His pranks were far less appreciated here anyways. In fact, he planned to do just that after Thor became king. Fake his death and move on.

Then, he saw it. Lucifer. Thor was acting just like him. Gabriel couldn't just let that happen. He wasn't lying when he said he loved Thor. So, he became the bad guy so Thor wouldn't. When he fell into the void, he simply flew to earth when he was out of sight. That was meant to be the end. Loki was meant to die then. Six months later, he checked on Thor, just to see how he was doing. But he realised that his job was not yet done. Thor was still a bit of a dick. So Loki returned. He 'attacked' New York. No one actually died. It was all faked. But that didn't stop SHIELD from sending out the Avengers. He liked to think that he not only helped Thor get rid of his dickishess, he helped Tony Stark as well. Saved himself a few pianos. He called that a win.

Loki still popped in every now and then to keep Thor and the others on their toes. Nothing big. Just getting caught on Security cameras in random places. His favorite of these instances was when he got the Avengers, Fury, Coulson, And Hill to all camp out in an igloo for two weeks. He was laughing at them the entire time.

But play times over. Lucifer is free. And this time, He'll be a little more... insistent when it comes to Gabriel's allegiance.

 **AN: Here's my new story! I'll update as soon as I can. Review!**


	2. In The Beginning, There Was A Mirror

**AN: Okay, so I need to clear a few things up. READ THIS. IMPORTANT CONTENT ABOUT THE WORLD THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN.**

 **(1). When Gabriel took the Jotun baby as his vessel, he was, unfortunately, deceased. That's why he was abandoned. Not because he was a runt, but because he perished during the battle and there was no time for a proper funeral. They were going to bury him after the battle was over, but since Gabriel possessed him and Odin took him, they never got the chance. Gabriel ensured that it got the best possible treatment in heaven by sending him to the Angel he trusted the most: Castiel. Cas made sure that the child's heaven was spectacular and made a point to visit him regularly, until Naomi brainwashed him and he forgot about it. The child remains happy in his little heaven to this day.**

 **(2) The Horn of Truth is different than in the legends and Supernatural. In Supernatural, the horn itself was a 'party trick Gabriel never got around to using'. In this, he does use it. Alot. It's why he's the god of lies. If you know the truth, you know the lies. It also works a little like a magic eight ball. You ask it a question, and it answers honestly. However, the horn never lies and is always 100% accurate. The other part of it, where it's used as a sigil to attract any angel nearby, also exists in this story, however, in this AU, that is just one function of it. It can also be used to make a person speak the truth, mark them as Gabriel's target/enemy, as his official symbol/signature, and can be used as a tripwire of sorts: It something damages the symbol or what it's on in any way, Gabriel is alerted immediately. It can also be set to a certain type of damage. If you set it to fire, what ever it's on could be ripped to shreds and Gabriel would be none the wiser. But if even a corner of those pieces was burned, he'd know. However, while anyone can use it as a sigil, Gabriel and Gabriel alone can use it's other abilities. THAT IS IMPORTANT. I'M NOT EXPLAINING IT AGAIN.**

 **(3). This story is going to sound more like Gabriel than Loki. In this story, Loki never really** _ **existed**_ **. He was a character. A part in a thousand year improv session. Some components of his personality were modeled after Gabriel himself, but all in all, is was an** _ **act**_ **. You're going to see several other of Gabriel's 'characters': people he's pretended to be over the years.**

 **(4) All of Gabriel's older brother's (save Thor) have hurt him in some way. Michael tried to have him assassinated, Lucifer grabbed his wings and almost cut them off with his Angel blade when Gabriel refused to join him, slicing one of them wide open, and Raphael constantly 'interrogated' him during the war against Lucifer for 'Suspicion of Treason'. Really, it was just an excuse to use his little brother as a punching bag once Lucifer wasn't around to protect him anymore.**

 **(5). In the previous chapter, It was noted that everyone loved Gabriel. That chapter was written mostly from his point of view, so that's how it seemed to him. However, there were some, like Uriel and Raphael, who did not enjoy his tricks. Lucifer mostly shielded him from their glares, but in the space between Lucifer's rebellion and when Gabriel became one of the three rulers of heaven, equal to his brothers, It was hunting season. The things that happened during that period of time almost made Gabriel join his brother in his fight against heaven. This will be elaborated on later.**

 **(6). THIS IS AN AU! THINGS ARE DIFFERENT! I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!**

 **(7) The majority of this will be told in third person limited, with the character whose thoughts are portrayed being mostly Gabriel. Keep that in mind as you read.**

 **On with the tale!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Gabriel was laughing his ass off. Seriously, if there was any time in history for an ass to literally fall off of a body, now would be that time. All he did was walk in front of Avengers Tower where he knew a security camera would catch him, but _damn_ , this was better than expected.

Brucie was was taking deep breaths trying to get his anger under control so he didn't hulk out and destroy the city. Katniss was under no such restrictions and had taken to punching random walls. Iron Ass had taken to switching between complaining about how it was always HIS stuff that got broken, yelling profanities, and hacking into several databases (including SHIELD's) trying to figure out what the Tricksters next move would be. the Redheaded game of Russian Roulette was attempting to calm both Arrowhead and Big Green and Ugly at the same time. Red White and Blue was pacing and pressuring Hot Rod to go faster. And Thor?

He was sitting down on the couch, Mjolnir in his lap, staring at it contemplatively, with a sad look on his face. The sight made Gabriel sober up. Sure that was the whole point of getting caught by the security camera, and the man Thor considers his brother was no more than an act, a mask that Gabriel had worn for a thousand years to hide from heaven, but that doesn't change the fact that this was the one being who had ever taken the role of his older brother that had never hurt him in any way. Weather it was for his own good or not, Gabriel _hated_ doing this to him. Absolutely hated it. He knew how hard it was to fight your brother. He hated that he had to put Thor through that _twice_. The very thought of having to do it again…

It hurt him more than it hurt Thor.

Because he knew, _Father_ , he knew. He knew what it was like to lose your beloved brother to madness. He knew what it was like to have said brother actively trying to hurt you. He knew what it was like to be forced to _fight back_ , to hurt the one you love so dearly to stop him from hurting _himself_. He knew what it was like to watch the one you hold so close to your heart _fall_. And he knew what it was like when that brother descended into _hell_ and took half of your heart with him. _He knew_.

That's why he did things the way he did. He recreated the events leading up to Lucifer falling the best he could without anyone catching on. He knew from personal experience how quickly something like that can clean up your act. And he knew how easily the mere _mention_ of the culprit's name can make you remember _why_ you are the way you are. And in Thor's case, he added something original.

Thor had to live with how his arrogance caused Loki's fall. _Thor_ allowed the decent. _Thor_ let it get that far. _Thor_ wasn't there when Loki needed him the most. _Thor_ didn't catch him. And every time Gabriel intentionally walked in front of a security camera, Thor was reminded of the guilt. It kept him good. It kept him worthy of being a king. And no matter how much it hurt both of them, it had to be done.

Literally turning into air, he flew into the living room of Avengers Tower. All these security measures to keep him out and he could just waltz in if he so chose. Go figure.

Thor had always been comforted by the feeling of the wind around him. Being the god of thunder, it makes sense. Gabriel regularly used this fact to his advantage. He couldn't very well walk up to him and yell 'Jokes on you I'm really a good guy!', so he had to use less direct methods to ease his pain.

He flew up to Thor and circled around him a few times. The thunder god relaxed, so he had done his job. Then he went up behind Shellhead to see what they thought he was doing now. Usually, they went and looked up whatever major criminal activities were in the area, picked which one he was most likely involved in, and went to stop it as quickly as possible. Gabriel still couldn't figure out how exactly that translated to having all of the Avengers and SHIELD's top three agents holing up in an igloo for two weeks, but that was funny as shit.

But apparently they had finally pulled their heads out of their asses. Instead of looking at each individual instance, they had taken all of them. Every single time he was 'caught' on a security camera. They were trying to see if there was a method to the madness, a grander scheme to it all. It was pointless, because there _wasn't_ anything for them to find, but A for effort.

He was planning on staying here and laughing at the crazy shit they came up with. He even went from wind to just plain invisible, since staying as air would take more energy. Maybe he could somebody this place was haunted. That would be fun. But none of that ever happened. Because at that moment, he felt an enormous surge of energy rock the world. The kind of energy that could only come from one thing…

 _Son of a bitch…_

 _Lucifer is free…_

Not wasting a second he snapped out his golden wings and disappeared. He had to stop the Apocalypse before it began. But there was one thing he didn't notice. One thing that would bite him in the ass and become a serious hindrance to his plans. Not only to stop the apocalypse from happening, but to keep the big, stupid oaf that called himself Gabriel's big brother safe.

Thor has smashed a mirror in one of the bathrooms yesterday. He refused to explain why. Gabriel had been dealing with a massive dick who had raped and killed like five women and deserved to fucking die, so he didn't see the action, or the injuries Thor had gained from it. He was completely unaware of the incident. So, as a consequence, he was also unaware of the fact that Iron Bitch had gotten another mirror to replace the one Thor broke. He and Mr. Patriot had been moving the mirror through the living room to set it up when JARVIS had alerted them that Loki had been spotted on one of the cameras right in front of the Tower. They propped it against a wall and had forgotten it for the time being. You may be wondering why this is important.

Mirrors always show the truth. They are a reflection of the reality you can't escape from. Even the reality of the fact that there is an invisible person in it's sight. Not even an Archangel's invisibility spell can hide from it. Gabriel just so happened to be standing in front of it. The reflection showed him laughing at them. It showed him gasping. It showed his eyes briefly turn a glowing, swirling blue as his grace reacted to the familiar power that had practically raised him. It showed him panicking. It showed his wings. Thankfully, Nobody in the room noticed it.

Nobody but the camera.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN: Wow, the cameras he'd been using to mess with them ended up getting him caught. The one time it's not on purpose. Anyway, I'm going to my Aunt's wedding, so I'm staying at my grandmother's house from Wednesday to Sunday. My grandmother has pretty slow internet, so I probably won't be able to update until like next Tuesday. Sorry about that. Anyway, did you read the AN at the top? If you didn't, go read it! Seriously, almost all of that information will come into play later. The only one that might not is the first one, because that was the answer to a review. However, I just might incorporate it in somewhere.**

 **R**

 **RE**

 **REV**

 **REVI**

 **REVIE**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Revelations

**AN: I'm sorry! I know I said Tuesday, but my computer refuses to connect to the internet for some reason. I'm going to have to update from my dad's computer until further notice, and I'm only at his place on certain days, so updates are going to slow down and solely depend on when I can get on a reliable computer. Sorry again!**

 **Thanks to all to Followed, Faved and Reviewed! Virtual cookies to you all!**

 **Thanks to the guest Ann for giving me an idea!**

" _JARVIS"_

"Speaking"

 _Video_

 **On with the tale!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

" _Sir, there is something on the camera that pertains to your search."_

"What! Which camera?"

" _The one in this room, sir."_

"JARVIS, I need you to show me that footage right now!"

" _Just a moment sir."_

All of the Avengers raced to the monitor, looking over their shoulders to see if they could see the green eyed trickster.

 _Bruce was taking deep breaths, using his meditation techniques to prevent The Other Guy from tearing apart New York to get to the 'puny god'. Clint was pacing angrily, punching walls at random. Tony was furiously typing on his holographic computer, trying to figure out Loki's next move while glaring at Clint for punching his walls. Natasha was assisting Bruce in staying calm, while trying to get Clint to stop breaking Tony's stuff. Steve was pacing in and telling Tony to go faster. Whatever Loki was up to, they had to put a stop to it._

 _Suddenly, Loki himself appeared on the camera. But he wasn't standing in the room. His reflection was caught in a mirror. He appeared to be laughing at something, presumably the Avengers. Then, he gasped, nearly doubling over. He lifted his head, eyes shining blue for a brief moment. He was panicking. He looked like the apocalypse had just begun. Then, a pair of wings a shimmering gold that could put Asgard's great palace to shame sprung from his back, and a second later he was gone._

Silence. The Avengers stood stock still, to shocked to do or say anything. For once, Avengers Tower was encased in silence.

"What the actual fuck was that?!"

Well, it couldn't last for long. It was against the laws of nature. Everyone turned their head towards Tony, the man behind the outburst.

"I mean seriously, what the hell? How did Reindeer Games even get in here? Thor, you said he wouldn't be able to!"

Thor was pale. After Tony's outburst, his eyes had moved back to the monitor as if it would give him answers. He shook his head.

"He shouldn't have. The Allfather himself barred this tower from him. There should be no possible way Loki, or any of his magic for that matter, to get in this tower."

"Okay, so that means that Loki shouldn't be able to get in here himself, or send an illusion in here. But how did he do it?"

That question left everyone feeling uneasy. Odin Allfather was supposed to have high authority. No one, not even Loki, was supposed to be able to get passed his shields. But Loki did it. And from the way he didn't look strained in any way, it could be assumed that he did it easily. That was bad news. _Very_ bad news.

"Hold up," Clint but in, "He was laughing. He looked like he was enjoying himself. What if that's what he's been doing these last six months? Purposefully getting caught on camera so we would run around like maniacs while he laughed at us?"

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "It would explain why he's never actually involved in anything and why there's no rhyme or reason to where he shows up."

Steve shook his head. "It doesn't add up. Loki wants to rule the earth. Why would he do something like that?"

Bruce sighed. "We can come back to that later. Let's look at the other parts of the video. He doubled over gasping, his eyes turned blue, he panicked, grew golden wings, and disappeared. First of all, that eye change is making me uneasy. JARV, can you run his eye color by Clint's when he was under the Tesseract's control? I want to see if it's a match."

" _Of course Dr. Banner. The results are: Match."_

"So wait a minute. Does this mean that Loki is being controlled by the Tesseract?" Steve said.

Tony cocked his head in thought. "It would explain why he doubled over. Someone suddenly invading his head would come as a shock. It also explains the panicked look he had. But it doesn't explain the wings or how he was able to get passed Odin's shields."

Thor gasped. "My brother has always moved his shoulders similar to how a bird would ruffle their wings. I used to poke fun at him about it, and all he would do was smirk as if he knew something I didn't."

Natasha frowned. "You don't think he's had them this whole time, do you?"

The thunder god sighed. "I do not know. I used to believe I knew everything about him, but I believe it is fairly clear by now that I did not. Loki did not just go insane when he learned of his adoption. The truth is, he had been slowly sinking into madness for centuries. When he was made aware of his lineage, his mind could no longer take the weight and shattered. I will admit that I probably had a large part to play in the loss of his sanity. Looking back, there were signs. Little things that he would do, a sudden hysterical edge to his voice, a brief crazed look in his eye. I dismissed them at the time, though now I wish I hadn't. If I had not been so blind, if I had taken action then, gotten him to a mind healer before his psyche was broken beyond repair… The point is, I did not and do not know everything about Loki. It is entirely possible that Loki has always had wings, and simply hid them from everyone. Especially if he can do what he appears to be able to, that is to say, make them appear and disappear at will."

Steve cocked his head. "But still, wouldn't he have at least told _somebody_ about the fact that he has _wings_?"

Thor shook his head. "Not necessarily. My brother was always ridiculed for the fact that he was different. He did not have blonde hair and blue eyes. He was horrible in every weapon besides staffs and knives. He was not large and muscular. He prefered to use magic, what is considered to be a woman's art, instead of a sword. While I and my friends went out on dangerous adventures, he was more than content to stay home and read books. At the time, I and most of Asgard saw it as weakness. Now, I realize what fools we all were. He may have only been good at knives and staffs, but he was _extremely_ proficient in both. He may not have been very large, but his smaller size proved to be highly beneficial in battle. His magic makes him a force to be reckoned with, even if he didn't possess the before mentioned advantages. While my friends and I went out to endanger our lives, he acquired all the knowledge Asgard had to offer. I believe that you Midgardians have a saying. 'Knowledge is power.' You couldn't be more right. I, and many others owe our lives to the fact that he stayed and read. He knew of weaknesses we did not. Had he not been there, or had he been what Asgard considered 'the perfect prince', I certainly would not be here today. But, no one viewed it that way. As I said, Loki was constantly ridiculed for his differences. If he discovered he had another, he likely would have hidden it for fear of his treatment becoming worse, especially if he could make it disappear at will. He probably didn't tell a soul, for fear of it being discovered."

Tony winced. "I get it. Shitty childhoods. They suck. From that info, it seems perfectly reasonable for the guy to go psycho. but what I still don't get is how he managed to get passed Big Daddy's shields. Combined with the wings, it almost looks like Reindeer Games' gone Angel on our asses."

Thor frowned. "Angel? What is that of which you speak?"

Steve cocked his head, but then a realization dawned on him. "Oh, guess they don't have Christianity in Asgard, do they? Well, in the Christian Bible, There is God. Not a god, just one. He created the universe. Mainly, four realms. Earth, Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell. Earth, obviously, is where we humans live. When we die, we either go to Heaven or Hell, depending on what type of person you were in life. Heaven for the good, Hell for the bad. I suppose that Heaven could be compared to Valhalla, and Hell could be compared to Helheim. Purgatory is where anything not human goes when they die. In Heaven, There lived God and his Angels. Angels are winged humanoid creatures, said to be God's children and field operatives, per say. There were four Archangels: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. They were Avenging angels, Heavens greatest weapon. All other angels resided below them on the hierarchy, though every angel, even the Archangels, had a specific job. Lucifer was God's lieutenant, Gabriel was his messenger. Then, God created Humans. God asked the Angels to bow down to man, but Lucifer refused. A long war followed, entailing the first sin committed by man, the creation of the first demon(a monster/torturer from hell),and a third of Heaven rallying behind Lucifer. At the end of the war, Michael cast Lucifer into Hell. He, Raphael, and Gabriel became the three rulers of Heaven after God left, though for some reason Gabriel just stops showing up. It's like he just disappeared. According to these texts, Lucifer will rise again someday, and bring about the Apocalypse. The Apocalypse is said the be the final fight between Michael and Lucifer, Heaven and Hell. If Michael wins, half the world dies and goes to Heaven, while the other half enjoy the Paradise Michael will bestow. If Lucifer wins, everyone dies, and Earth becomes Hell. That's about as far into a summary as I can go without getting into Jesus, and that's a discussion for another day."

Thor tilted his head. "I Doubt that my brother is one of these 'Angels', but if he were, I suppose that explains how he got in here."

Tony snorted. "There is no possible way your brother is an Angel. Angels are the _good guys._ I might believe that he was a demon. There's probably just a weakness in the shield around the Tower. We'll find it. Right now, we need to focus on Loki, and finding him. If he really is under the Tesseract's control, then we're in trouble."

Everyone nodded, and went back to trying to find the Trickster with this new information in mind.

Meanwhile, in another part of the country, Gabriel was walking in the town which hosted the largest gate to hell in the U.S. The gate that attracts witches to it like moths to a flame to this very day, despite the events in the late 1600's that should have acted as a deterrent. In other words, it was the best place for Gabriel to confirm that Lucifer was free. Gabriel was so caught up in his thoughts, that he barely noticed the sign that welcomed him to the town.

 _ **Welcome To Salem, Massachusetts**_


	4. Bring in the Cavalry(Well, one of them)

**Okay guys, I might not be able to update for a while, because I may not be able to get to a computer. I'll try to make this chapter longer to make up for it.**

 **Thanks to all who Followed, Faved, and Reviewed! I love hearing from you guys! You're great!**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF YOU RECOGNISE IT, THEN IT'S NOT MINE!**

 **On with the tale!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Steve sighed. This day just kept getting better and better. First, they had to get up early to replace a bathroom mirror that Thor had broken for some reason that he apparently planned to take to the grave, if his unusual silence on the matter was anything to go by. Thor normally couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but he seemed to be channeling his brother for this one.

Speaking of Loki, he's what had really messed up today. First he had randomly appeared in front of the Tower, sending all of them into a frenzy. And if his laughter on the video was anything to go by, he did it for his own amusement. Figures. In fact, Steve wouldn't be surprised if that's what he had been doing for the last six months. It would explain why he always just walked by, not actually doing anything, and why there was no rhyme or reason to where he popped up. One day he would randomly show up in Hawaii. Two weeks later, he was on a mountain in Alaska. A month after that, California. Three days pass, and he's in in Texas. It made perfect sense that he was just messing with them this whole time. Though, Steve wasn't happy about spending two weeks in an Igloo while Loki presumably laughed at them.

And to top it all off, Loki was an Angel.

No, this wasn't speculation. Steve knew that Loki was an Angel, beyond a shadow of a doubt. He knew the moment his eyes turned the swirling blue that was characteristic of an Angel's grace. How, you ask? Simple.

Samandriel.

He had been Steve's guardian Angel during the war. He actually did his job rather well. When Steve had been about to crash into the ocean, the Angel appeared, saying that his job was done for now, but that one day Captain America would be needed once more. Next thing he knew, it was the future.

But Samandriel was a talker. He would talk for hours on end. That's how Steve knew so much about Heaven. Why he had told the team the truth instead of what was in the Bible. Loki was an Angel, and the team needed to be prepared. What concerned Steve was _which_ Angel Loki appeared to be. When he saw Loki's wings, he thought back to something Samandriel said long ago.

" _After Father left, Heaven, and the Universe as a whole, was passed onto the three remaining Archangels. He made a rule that they could take no action unless all three of them agreed upon it. But nothing ever got done. Angels began to whisper. It was said that Gabriel, the youngest of the four, was holding everything back. But Gabriel always had Heaven and Earth's best interest at heart, that much was undeniable. In fact, he seemed to be the only one of our rulers who cared at all. I was young, at the time. The two Angels closest to me in age were Castiel and Balthazar._

" _Even though we were low in the Hierarchy of Heaven, Gabriel practically raised all three of us. He took the time to visit us. He was there for our first flight. After every mission, he was always there with either a smile and congratulations on a job well done, or open arms and assurance that this one failure would not be the end of the universe. Michael and Raphael, on the other hand, were barely ever even seen by most of Heaven. The only time we saw them was when they were scolding us after a failure. If Gabriel had Heaven's best interest at heart, and he was stopping Michael and Raphael from doing anything, it begged the question of what exactly they wanted to do._

" _Soon after these rumors began to surface, Gabriel disappeared. Many believe that he was too much in the way, and Michael or Raphael did something about it, but none are foolish enough to voice this opinion. We all remember Gabriel, though Castiel, Balthazar and I remember him the best. I can still see him in my mind's eye. Every detail, down to the amount of feathers on his golden wings, unlike the wings of any other."_

That's what made Steve pause. Samandriel had said that Gabriel had golden wings, and was the only one to possess wings of that color. Yet Loki was an Angel with golden wings. So, either There was, in fact, another Angel with golden wings that Samandriel didn't know about (Which was highly unlikely, as all Angels are siblings and, as a consequence, know each other), or Loki and Gabriel were the same being. Which, of course, posed a problem, as Gabriel was one of the three most powerful Angels in Heaven, and _any_ Angel, even the weakest, had enough power to rival Odin.

Steve sighed. And here he thought it was just going to be another lazy Tuesday.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Gabriel was walking toward the largest gate to Hell in the U.S. Witches flocked to this place even after the trials, their greed and the promise of greater power driving them to disregard the risk in the name of the reward. Today, it had one of the largest supernatural undergrounds in the continent, topped only by New York City and Portland. Salem had a Hell Gate. The others had a population that was so used to seeing weird shit that they wouldn't blink twice if they saw a person with sharp teeth or black eyes. In fact, it was probably the most normal thing they would see all day.

The Gate was at the end of Derby Wharf, a small stretch of land that went into the Atlantic Ocean. At the very end of this stretch was a lighthouse. This tiny structure marked the entrance to one of the largest doors to Hell in existence. Talk about a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Gabriel walked up the the lighthouse and leaned against the side of the building. A second later, a tall redheaded woman with green eyes leaned on the wall beside him. Her demeanor was similar to Natasha Romanov, but don't let that fool you. The woman beside him was far more dangerous than the Russian could ever hope to be.

"Hey sis. I see that you haven't aged a day."

She smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Gabriel. I assume you want to confirm what you already know? Yes, Lucifer is free. Yes, the apocalypse has begun. And you need to figure out which side you're on."

It was Gabriel's turn to smirk.

"I know full well which side I'm on, sister."

"So, do you stand with Heaven, or do you stand with Hell?"

The Archangel laughed.

"That's your problem, sis. That's everyone's problem. You guys just don't see it."

She scowled.

"See what?"

"This isn't just a war between Heaven and Hell. This war decides the fate of the Earth. You don't know Humans like I do. Their not just going to let their fate be decided for them. Their going to fight with everything they've got."

She scoffed.

"They pose no threat to us."

"They were Father's favorite for a reason. You would do well not to underestimate them. But I don't think that will be a problem for you much longer."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You've chosen your side. I've chosen mine. Unfortunately, it looks like were on different sides of the battlefield. Sorry, sis. But this is war, and I can't have my identity get out before I want it to. You understand."

Suddenly, a man with long greyish brown hair, a beard, and blue eyes appeared behind her and stabbed her with a blade made of bone. She gasped, and fell to the ground dead. Gabriel looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Abaddon."

The other man scoffed.

"She was a Knight of Hell."

"As were you, if memory serves. Besides, she was still my sister. I know you understand the importance of that, Cain."

He nodded sadly. He did not regret what he did to Abel. He was in Heaven, even if Cain's life and all that came after would always be Hell. If that was the price, then so be it.

"You should go home Cain. Your mission is done. You can go back to your bees now."

Cain shook his head.

"No. I know I made that promise to my love, but the world is at stake here. I will not sit back and watch it burn. I'm with you. This needs to stop. there are eight billion lives in the balance here, and I won't let them be lost to a temper tantrum."

Gabriel nodded.

"As you wish. But you should still go home, at least for now. It would be faster if I could travel alone, and you should have time to get ready for the end of the world."

Gabriel flew Cain back to his house and went back to the lighthouse. With a flick of his wrist, Abaddon's body was gone. Then, Gabriel turned around and began walking back to town. He didn't want to do that, but this was war, and if the Apocalypse had begun, then it was crucial that his identity remain hidden at any cost.

But, you know what they say about the best laid plans. They almost always fall to shit.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Well, that was Chapter 3! In this AU, the Knights of Hell are a mix between humans and fallen Angels. Abaddon is one of the fallen Angels. I tried to make this one especially long, because I don't know when I'll be able to write another chapter. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, another thanks to all those who support this story! I love you guys! May Gabriel shower sweets upon you all!**

 **R**

 **RE**

 **REV**

 **REVI**

 **REVIE**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. That's What Friends Are For

**AN: Thanks to all who Followed, Faved, and Reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT. IF I DID, DESTIEL AND FROSTIRON WOULD BE CANON AF.**

 **On with the tale!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 _1975_

 _Gabriel was on Earth. Asgard was getting a bit stuffy, and people just weren't leaving him alone. He couldn't believe how hypocritical the Aesir were._ " _ **Magic is a woman's art. A man practicing it is unacceptable. Except Odin. He's the shit."**_ _Okay, maybe that wasn't word for word, but it was the same idea._

 _He was just here to blow off steam. He had gone through one of the passages that Heimdall didn't know about. Gabriel was also using an Archangel spell that shielded him from the Guardian's sight. All seeing Gabriel's golden winged ass. The fact that he could fly under Heimdall's radar pissed off Odin to no end. The Archangel had caught him muttering about how it might be a Frost Giant power. Hasn't the guy ever heard the phrase 'Know thy enemy'? The Jotun couldn't do that. Odin was a fool._

 _And while we're on the subject of Odin, can we talk about his last name? Allfather. How. Utterly. Insulting. There was only one father of all, God. The fact that Odin even indirectly dared to compare himself to God was arrogant as fuck. They think they know all the universe had to offer. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. He was there when this Universe was created. These bastards were children compared to him and his siblings. In fact, he could name at least 100 of said siblings off the top of his head who would smite Odin on sight for daring to use the name Allfather._

 _Anyway, as Gabriel was stewing in his anger, he sensed a demon. He smirked. Hello, misplaced aggression._ **(AN: Kudos if you get the reference)** _Gabriel flew to the demon's location. The demon was covered in blood, standing over a dead man. The Trickster smote the demon easily, but the man made him uneasy. Almost like it wasn't his time to die. Gabriel looked around for spirits. The man's ghost was floating in a different room. He had been dead for quite a while, but the reapers weren't coming for him. Meaning that he wasn't on Death's list of people who were supposed to die that day._

 _Gabriel sighed and recreated the tether between the man's soul and his body, healing his fatal injuries. The man gasped and sat up, screaming when he saw him, and the demon's body behind him._

" _My wife!"_

" _Your wife was possessed by a demon. She killed you."_

 _The man's eyes narrowed._

" _If she killed me, then why the hell am I still alive?!"_

" _You weren't meant to die today. Death wasn't here to pick you up."_

" _But, demons? They're not real."_

" _I assure you, they are. And one of them was possessing her. Chances are, she was already dead."_

 _The man scoffed. "If demons are real, then I guess Angels are too?"_

 _Gabriel smirked._

" _Yes, in fact, they are. I'm one of them. My name's Gabriel. Care to introduce yourself and tell me where exactly we are?_

 _The man cautiously replied "We're in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. My name's Bobby Singer."_

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Gabriel smiled at the memory as he walked up to Singer Salvage Yard. Sammy and Dean-o were father knows where, and Cassie was following them, so most likely Bobby would be the only current resident of the home. Gabriel and Bobby were old friends. Bobby gave Gabriel someone to rant to. Gabriel gave Bobby info and help on hunts. You don't think he learned everything he knew from those books, do you? No, books could be very inaccurate at times. Gabriel gave him info straight from the source. It had probably saved countless lives by arming hunters correctly.

Gabriel took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. Bobby had given him a key years ago. Gabriel came and went so frequently that it just saved time. Bobby was in the living room drinking a beer. Barely looking up, he offered Gabriel a bottle. The Archangel took it with very little thought, knowing full well that it was spiked with holy water. While it would hurt demons and do nothing to humans, it was like coffee to Angels. Gabriel must've looked looked tired.

The holy water perked him up and returned to him some of the alertness he had lost from worry. Nodding his thanks, he sat down on the couch.

"If you're here to tell me that the Apocalypse had begun, I already know. Dean called me."

"I'm not here to warn you. I'm here to ask you to help me stop it."

Bobby blinked.

"What?"

"The Apocalypse is, to put it bluntly, ridiculous. It's Lucifer throwing a temper tantrum, Michael blindly following dad's orders, everyone else blindly following the orders of whatever side they're on, and an at least 4 billion death toll. It's needless. It's senseless. It's a complete waste of life. And I aim to stop it. You with me?"

Bobby considered it for a moment.

"I'd rather fight than lay down and die. I'm with ya all the way."

Gabriel blinked.

"You do realize that being involved in this may give you worse than hell, right?"

Bobby chuckled.

"If you think that you can fix this, then I'm gonna help ya. That's what friends are for, innit?"

"I guess it is."

"Well, now that that's settled, want me to call the Idjits?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"Not yet. Cassie's already gonna kill me for not telling him I'm alive sooner. If I tell his boys before him, he'll torture me first. Let me tell him and the rest of the Platypus Squad first."

Bobby nodded.

"Alright. What do ya want me to do?"

"Get ready. This is a fight for the fate of the Earth. I don't know what we should be expecting. I do know that were gonna have to deal with the Horsemen at some point, but I have no idea where they're gonna pop up. Just get ready for the end of the world. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

Bobby took another swig of his beer.

"Well then, what are ya gonna do next?"

"I need an army. And not just an army of illusions, this time. I've already got you and Cain. The Platypus Squad is sure to be on my side, and with both you and Cassie on my side combined with the fact that Heaven and Hell have both tried to control their lives and they didn't take it too well, I'm pretty sure Samsquatch and Dean-o will end up with us. I've got some others in mind, but those are the only ones I'm currently sure about."

"Just be careful, ya hear me ya Idjit?"

Gabriel smirked.

"As always, Bob-o. I've gotta go. I'll be back when I can tell you more."

And with that, Gabriel flew away from his oldest living human friend. He sighed. Now, to deal with the Platypus Squad. The Squad consisted of Castiel, Balthazar, and Samandriel. Someone had once called them that as a jab on their friendship with Gabriel (the creator of the platypus), and it stuck. The Archangel had practically raised those three from the time they were mere fledglings. And then he disappeared without a trace, never giving any sign that he was still alive.

Gabriel sighed. They were going to have his head.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

JARVIS was an AI. He was a computer. Because of this, people assumed that he was incapable of thought, of having his own opinion. Only two knew better.

One was his father, Tony Stark. He had created JARVIS, and constantly asked his opinion on things. The others who lived in the tower thought he was crazy. JARVIS was used to such remarks.

The other was Loki Laufeyson. He was an enigma. JARVIS knew that he was more than what he seemed. His scan had come in vastly different from Thor's. He was not of Asgard, that was certain. Thor had said that he was adopted, and he gathered that he was really from Jotunheim, the land of the Frost Giants. But Frost implied cold. and Loki's body temperature was almost twice as much as Thor's. Not cold.

Something wasn't adding up here. Loki had extensive abilities in magic, yet he had rarely used it in the invasion. JARVIS had looked up the casualties, and found that in the entire time Loki had been on Earth, he had only actually killed 137 people. An invasion of that caliber in an area so densely packed should've had a death toll in the thousands. And it got even stranger than that.

All of the SHIELD operatives he killed had been found out to be spies for cobra after their death. All the civilians he killed were those who had managed to get away with horrible crimes. They were murderers, rapists, mob bosses. The police he killed had been dirty cops. Not a single innocent perished by his hand. In fact, several people in the hospital who were going to die made miraculous recoveries in the New York area.

Those who had property destroyed in the invasion found more than enough money to fix the damage appear in their bank accounts from an unknown source. They also weren't home at the time. Some reported to be sitting in their living room and suddenly be standing in the street with their pets a couple miles away. It was chalked up to stress, said that they probably just had so much adrenaline pumping through their systems that they didn't remember running away, though many reported that no time seemed to have passed

And then, there was Germany.

When the old man stood up against him, he paused for a few seconds. His eyes trailed to the side, right where Captain Rogers was at the time. He waited to strike until he knew that the man would be protected. That very same man made a miraculous recovery from a brain tumor almost immediately after the incident.

The man who supposedly had his eye removed turned out to be absolutely fine, with both eyes intact and no memory of the incident. He also said that the stomach pains he had been feeling for several hours had just disappeared.

It all pointed to one thing: Loki was a good guy.

Yes, it could be a trick. He was the Trickster God, after all. But JARVIS appeared to be the only one to put it together. If he was going to do something like that, why wouldn't he make it obvious? Why would he go through so much trouble to make it look like he was the villain when he was actually helping people wherever he went?

Even after six months of getting to know the man, it was still unclear.

For the last six months, Loki had been breaking into the Tower consistently. Already coming to the previous conclusion, JARVIS decided to wait and see if he was doing any harm. The Trickster had walked into the kitchen and taken the coffee and Pop Tarts off of the shelves and made them vanish. Then, on his way out, he stopped. He turned around. He walked up to the box of raisins and pulled it out.

Thor loved raisins. Behind Pop Tarts, they were his favorite thing to eat. Tony and Clint had decided to play a prank on him and replace the raisins with disguised pieces of dark chocolate. Thor always avoided the stuff, so they thought he just didn't like it. Loki's eyes widened when he saw the chocolate, and immediately replaced them with real raisins.

At the time, JARVIS had been confused. Why would the god who supposedly hated his brother stop him from being pranked? And why did he almost look… panicked?

The next morning, Thor got upset about his Pop Tarts being missing, and Tony ran around for three hours trying to find some coffee, eventually crashing in the middle of a hallway on the 90th floor. JARVIS found it hilarious.

Every two days, Loki would return to the tower, vanish the coffee and Pop Tarts, and check the box of raisins. If they had been replaced with dark chocolate, Loki would replace them with real raisins immediately. It was a mystery JARVIS had never figured out.

One night, Loki started up a conversation with him.

"You know, you can't fool me. I know that you can think for yourself."

JARVIS had been startled. Thor had not understood technology, and when he had been told of JARVIS, he had taken 'not real' to mean 'not sentient'. Loki, however, appeared to know differently.

" _How?"_

Loki smirked.

"It's obvious. You clearly form your own opinions, as you've yet to tell the Avengers that I come here every other night, and Stark asks for your thoughts all the time and you respond. Had it just been programming, he would have already known what you were going to say, thus eliminating the reason for asking. He does like to hear himself talk, but he gets that out in other situations. You're obviously a sentient being. I don't understand why others don't see it."

JARVIS was impressed. No other had deduced that he was sentient before. but there was one question that hung above all others in his mind.

" _Why do you continue to check the raisins?"_

"Dark chocolate contains an ingredient called soy lecithin. Although it is safe to eat for many with soy allergies, that is not the case for Thor. I don't know if it's his Aesir heritage of if he's simply a special case, but if he ate just one piece of it, it may prove fatal."

JARVIS was shocked. Here was a man who had apparently tried to murder his brother, saving him from a possibly fatal allergic reaction.

" _I thought you hated Mr. Odinson."_

He smirked.

"I'll let you in on a secret. That whole 'kill my brother' thing? It's just a part of the act."

And with that, Loki left. He still came around every other day, but he began to strike up a conversation with the resident AI. They quickly became friends. That's why JARVIS waited for Loki to get away before he alerted Tony to his presence.

After all, that's what friends are for.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN: JARVIS and Gabriel are friends! I've been waiting to bring that up! Also, I haven't seen many people do a scene from JARVIS' point of view, so I thought It'd be cool.**

 **Bobby was born in 1950. I looked up the average marriage ages for the 60's. 70's, and 80's. they all said about 23-24. Bobby would've been that age in the 70's. He hadn't told his wife about not wanting kids, and that conversation usually takes place fairly early in a marriage, so I'm guessing that his wife getting possessed by a demon takes place in or around the year 1975.**

 **I'm going off of the widely accepted headcanon that Gabriel created the Platypus and Michael was just like 'I'm gonna put it in Australia with all the other weird shit'**

 **Let's have another hand for all those who F, F, &R!**

 **R**

 **RE**

 **REV**

 **REVI**

 **REVIE**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. The Aces Up His Sleve

**AN: So, next week I'll be at summer camp, where no electronics are allowed, so I'll try to update more this week to make up for it.**

 **Thanks to all who Followed, Faved, and Reviewed! May Gabriel shower candy upon you all!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT.**

" _Enzo"_

' _Thoughts'_

 **On with the tale!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Enzo was an honest being. Really, that's the truth. It's not like he could be anything other than honest. Even if he was created by Lucifer, it was before this whole 'Devil' thing started. Lucifer created Enzo when he was still the Morning Star.

Enzo was created to be a gift to someone Lucifer held dear to his heart. The Owner had just learned how to fly, a rite of passage to Lucifer's kind, and was now an adult. Enzo was meant to serve The Owner well and assist him throughout his life. And, don't get me wrong, that's exactly what Enzo did.

But there was one thing that no one was prepared for.

He was created by Lucifer and owned by one who Lucifer had a big influence on. This could only ever lead to one thing.

Enzo was a snarky little shit.

He told the truth, of course, as he couldn't lie, but he did it in the most insulting way possible.

" _Are you asking about Blond Fatass #1, or Blonde Fatass #2? Yes, I know they have names, but I prefer to not waste my memory on bitches who don't actually matter. Especially ones who have achieved this level of Douche bag. Seriously, the amount of asshole these two have in them is impressive. Blonde Fatass #1 kicks puppies and is a pedophile. Seriously, this dick wad would give Pedo Bear a run for his money. What, that's an outdated reference, now? Well, fuck haters, I do what I want! And Blonde Fatass #2? I have one thing to say: Literal motherfucker in the house. Not even joking. Well, you know I'm not joking, I can't lie. Dude fucked his best friend's mother. There's an unspoken rule against that. You just don't fucking do it. Cock sucking whore. That's not an insult, that could also be used to describe him. Oh, you meant the Blonde fatass in the far corner? Well…"_

You get the jist. But, despite his attitude, Enzo was extremely useful, though the most likely reason for the phrase 'Too much information'. Because Enzo liked to talk, and since he only told the truth, well… Enzo didn't think The Owner really _wanted_ to know when his adoptive parents had sex, but what could you do? (#nofilter)

Every dirty little secret. 'He's got this problem, his wife has another problem...' all which could be used to great advantage in a political setting. Especially when there were those plotting against you.

Despite his attitude, Enzo was fiercely loyal It took a lot to earn that loyalty, but once you had it, you had it for good. That's why when the King of the Universe tried to have The Owner killed, he warned him, giving the owner time to escape to safety.

The Owner had to get a vessel, and this vessel belonged (or at least, was meant to believe that he belonged) in a society where talking to a horn all day would be frowned upon. So, like The Owner, Enzo got a face lift.

He became an ivory earpiece that could turn invisible. Most of the time. Sometimes, the spell wore off a little, and Enzo was open to be viewed by the world. He usually went unnoticed, but sometimes he attracted attention… But, those are stories for another day. Enzo didn't have time for that right now. No one did.

Because, Lucifer, his Creator, had risen from the cage and started The Apocalypse. And The Owner was not only trying to stop him, but Michael as well. Many would think that The Owner, Gabriel, was screwed. But Enzo knew that this wasn't entirely true.

Because Enzo, The Horn of Truth itself, was just one of the many ace's up Gabriel's sleeve.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

" _You know they're gonna be pissed, right,"_

' _Yes, Enzo, I know. You know that I know. You know everything.'_

" _Well, I don't mean to brag."_

' _Of course you don't.'_

Gabriel sighed. Enzo had been keeping quiet for a little bit, as Gabriel had important things to do and didn't have time for chit chat, but apparently the horn decided that now was a good time to be annoying.

He was waiting in a warehouse. He had sent up the flair a while ago, the one only he and The Squad knew. Gabriel still couldn't believe that they had kept the name after someone had insulted them with it- rather poorly, he might add- but hey. At least they didn't let it get to them.

The first to arrive was Samandriel. The youngest of the bunch. Of Heaven, in fact. When he saw Gabriel, he didn't want to believe it. He was afraid that this was all an illusion and that he'd snap back to reality. It took Gabriel five minutes to convince him that this was very real, and he was very alive. Samandriel then proceeded to cling on to him like a lifeline. He had yet to let go.

Balthazar was pissed. He didn't understand why Gabriel hadn't told them anything, but agreed to wait until Castiel arrives for explanations.

Samandriel still hadn't let go.

Cassie was the worst. He wasn't just pissed. He was _royally_ pissed. Castiel had always been the closest to Gabriel. As close as Gabriel was to Lucifer. The fact that Gabriel had hidden from even him…

Must've hurt like a bitch.

And, of course, Samandriel still hadn't let go. The kid was nothing if not stubborn.

They wanted to know why. Why hadn't he told them he was alive? Why hadn't he given them any sign? Where had he _been_ these last few thousand years? That's when the story came out. The full story.

As we all know, Michael had sent an assassin after Gabriel to gain further power over Heaven.

But that assassin didn't exactly have it easy.

He ended up having to chase Gabriel for two thousand years. All around the universe. No mercy. Gabriel planned on running until he got the advantage and then doing something about Michael. But then, he heard it. Michael and the assassin were talking, and Michael wasn't happy. He wanted Gabriel dead and he wanted it _now_. And he was willing to do whatever it took to draw him out.

Including going after The Squad.

Gabriel couldn't very well let that happen, so he let the assassin get close to him and faked his death. He couldn't tell The Squad about his continued existence, for fear of what Michael would do to them if he ever found out.

Cassie and Zar weren't exactly happy, but understood that he kept it from them for their protection.

Samandriel still hadn't let go, and his face was buried in Gabriel's shoulder, so he couldn't really get an accurate gauge of his opinion. He assumed that it was the same as the others.

But this brought up a new question. Why now? Why did he choose now to return?

The answer was unexpected to say the least.

Stop the Apocalypse? Was he insane? How would he go about doing that?

So, Gabriel told them everything. Who he was recruiting. Who was on his side. What had happened so far. And how he had to keep the oaf that called himself Gabriel's big brother out of this.

They asked what his plan was.

He admitted that nothing was yet set in stone.

They ended up joining him anyway. Their loyalty had always been to Gabriel rather than Heaven as a whole. And they had to admit, avoiding the end of the world was an attractive offer. He had Cain, Bobby, and The Squad. So far, so good. Now, for an obstacle he dreaded.

Time to talk to The Winchesters.

Gabriel groaned. This was going to be fun.

" _No it's not."_

' _I know, Enzo. Ever heard of sarcasm?'_

" _Of course I have. I just thought it fair to inform you that this is going to suck major balls."_

' _Eloquent as always.'_

" _Why, thank you."_

Oh yeah. _So_ much fun.

And Samandriel still had yet to let go.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Phil Coulson was an odd man.

Even Fury didn't completely understand him.

He had weird quirks. For some reason he always carried salt on him. While many agents used mainly guns, he made sure to never go anywhere without his knife firmly strapped to his leg. He carried a flask at all times, though he never drank out of it, and whatever was in it, it wasn't alcohol. He never drank. Ever.

Fury believed it to be because of his abusive, drunken father. It seemed typical. Outstanding family man, model citizen, pillar of the community… Then, his wife was dead, his ten year old son was in the hospital clinging on to life by a thread, and he was behind bars. Kept claiming he was possessed. Run of the mill psycho.

There was copious amounts of alcohol in the house, so it was deduced that he had gone on a drunken rage and attacked his family. It wasn't the first story like this. And it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Coulson had gone off the grid for about ten years. When he returned, he was offered a position at SHIELD. He took it, and quickly climbed up the ranks to become Fury's second hand man.

No one, not even Fury, knows what happened during those ten years. Coulson never speaks of it. There are no clues as to what he was doing, who he was with, where he was. If Coulson hadn't more than proved his loyalty, Fury would be suspicious of him. But Coulson was a good man, and Fury knew everything that went on in the Helicarrier.

Or at least, he thought he did.

There was a small group of agents who were in the know. About the supernatural, that is. There weren't many, a dozen at most, probably due to the fact that as a hunter, you generally get a criminal record, and thus can't work for SHIELD.

They were all either hunters or former hunters. Every now and then, they would get a monster of some kind in their midst, and this group would take care of it with Fury none the wiser. This group was known as Operation Mary. When they spoke of it, they just referred to it as 'Mary'. Everyone else thought they were speaking of some random person. No one asked questions.

Most of the group thought it was named after Bloody Mary, an infamous monster. But that wasn't the reason.

The group had been named after the leader's late cousin, Mary Campbell.

After all, Gabriel wasn't the only one with aces up his sleeve. Phil Coulson, second in command of SHIELD, former hunter, and leader of Operation Mary, had some pretty impressive ones, too.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN: I've been waiting to bring in Coulson and Enzo. I love the idea of Coulson being a hunter and of the Horn of Truth being a snarky jackass. Not a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Sorry about that.**

 **For the record, just because Gabriel doesn't have any real plans for the Apocalypse, doesn't mean that I don't. I know exactly how he's going to stop the Apocalypse and save Heaven, but there are certain things that need to happen before Gabriel comes up with that plan. And those events can't happen until Gabriel's got a few more people behind him, so it's gonna be a little bit before that happens. But rest assured, this finale is going to be fucking AWESOME. It's also probably going to make you guys hate me a little.**

 **This story could be a one off, but depending on how season 11 goes, it might be a trilogy. If I were to make it a trilogy, certain things would have to happen, but I can't say what, as it would spoil the surprise.**

 **Another round of applause for all those who have supported this story!**

 **R**

 **RE**

 **REV**

 **REVI**

 **REVIE**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Ragnarok Rising (not really)

**AN: I'll try to get a few more chapters in before I leave for summer camp, but no promises.**

 **The Horn of Truth looks like a bluetooth earpiece, just ivory.**

 **On with the tale!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Steve Rogers was beyond worried.

Samandriel had shown up in his room, smiling like an idiot, going on and on about how Gabriel had returned. When Steve described Loki, Samandriel confirmed that that was his new vessel.

Which meant that they had an Archangel as their enemy.

But, did they?

Steve asked JARVIS to pull up files from the invasion, the death toll, videos, etc. JARVIS seemed to be waiting for someone to ask, because he had a file full of everything he asked for on standby. And the evidence pointed to one thing.

He was a good guy. The part about the raisins was especially compelling. When Steve asked JARVIS why he didn't say anything, he said that it was to protect Loki. If Tony and Clint knew that someone had been switching it, the question of who was doing it would come up. If Thor was actually about to eat it, then JARVIS would interfere. But until it got to that point, he would protect Loki's identity.

So, their worst enemy was, in all reality, a good guy who had attacked for unknown reasons. Steve would've guessed that he was under the control of the Tesseract, and had intentionally lost because of it. Especially with the fact that his eyes had turned Tesseract blue earlier. There was just one little problem.

Loki was an Archangel. And there is only on being in the universe who ever held any power over the Archangels. God himself. Steve had never met the guy, but he figured that he wouldn't mind control his son into attacking his own prized creation.

But that begged the question of why his eye color had been an exact match to Clint's. Steve confided all of this in Samandriel. He was shocked and confused on why Gabriel would even pretend to be a villain, but he gave Steve his answer.

The Tesseract was the Space Gem. It was one of a set of gems that when put together with a gauntlet called the Infinity Gauntlet, held immense power. They were heavenly weapons that really shouldn't have been even heard of by the rest of the Universe. The Archangels had been entrusted with keeping them separate and safe. Michael had been entrusted with the Power Gem and the Time gem. Lucifer was entrusted with the Space gem and the Soul Gem. Raphael was entrusted with the Reality gem and the Gauntlet itself, and Gabriel was entrusted with the Mind stone. When Lucifer went AWOL, he used the Soul Gem to create the first demons and Knights of Hell. The Space Gem had never been recovered. It was believed the Lucifer had hid it on earth somewhere. After the whole Devil thing, the Gems had been redivided. Michael ended up with the Power and Space Gem (When it was recovered), Raphael ended up with the Time Gem and the Soul Gem, and Gabriel ended up with the Reality Gem and the Mind Gem. The Gauntlet was locked away in Heavens vaults. It disappeared a couple thousand years ago. Somehow the Asgardians had come across it and decided to keep it.

When Gabriel disappeared, he took his Gems with him. He probably used the Reality Gem to help create The Chitauri.

But then, there was the Mind Gem.

The real thing, if used in the way that Loki supposedly used it, the victim's free will and free mind would be destroyed forever. Clint and Selvig were perfectly fine. So, the most likely conclusion is that Loki didn't actually use the Mind Gem. He probably pretended to use it while he semi possessed everyone instead. Most likely, he explained to everyone what was happening, and those who agreed to help and allow him to do so were partially possessed. Those who did not were either killed or knocked out and had their memories of his explanation, depending on how good of a person they were. When someone was released of his possession, their memories were tampered with, making Loki appear to be the villain of the story.

It was a complicated scheme, and it had worked perfectly. Six months later, and Steve and JARVIS were the only ones who seemed aware of Loki's true allegiance, even Thor was fooled. Steve had no doubt that if Loki hadn't been caught on that camera, he would be right there along with them.

But there was a whole other problem. The Apocalypse had begun.

Apparently, after discovering that Gabriel was alive, Samandriel hadn't let go of him, even several hours after Castiel and Balthazar had left. He had talked Gabriel's ear off, catching him up on all that he had missed. When he heard that Steve was under his protection and knew the truth of Heaven and Hell, he asked Samandriel to act as his liaison. As the leader of the Avengers, he was in prime position to help Gabriel stop the Apocalypse. He could lead the team to certain places, help from behind the scenes. He could give Gabriel intel from the inside pertaining to SHIELD, tell him about instances popping up that were possibly supernatural in nature, so Gabriel and his followers could step in. Plus, the Avengers were a force to be reckoned with. They'd be more than useful in a fight.

Steve had heard of the other three Archangels. They seemed like bullies. And bullies were something that Steve couldn't stand. Gabriel, on the other hand, seemed like a pretty decent guy. He may hide his true intentions behind complex schemes, but he helped wherever he went. Heck, the guy even compensated people for the property damage. Even SHIELD didn't do that.

So, Steve agreed. If he was going to die, it was going to be on his own terms, not on the terms of two Archangels throwing a temper tantrum.

Steve prided himself on being a devoted Christian, but it was his life, and he was going to be the one who decides how it ends.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"There is no way in hell we're going to help you!"

Gabriel sighed. Negotiations with the Winchesters weren't going well. You stick one guy in a real life groundhog day to try to teach him how to live without his brother because he was trying to prevent this whole thing from happening, and suddenly he's the worst guy in the world. Have they _met_ his older brothers? Probably not in person.

"Look, here's the deal. You dumbasses started the Apocalypse. Congratulations, you have officially put billions of lives in jeopardy. Michael and Lucifer are going to posses you two and have at it, taking either half or all of the earth with them. And, knowing Lucifer, if he wins, he's not gonna stop here. Daddy pissed him off, so now he's gonna break all his toys. Keyword: _All_. He's gonna go after the whole damn universe. And with Michael out of the way, it would be hunting season. Countless lives. And all of them are hanging in the balance because of you two. All I'm asking you to do is help me get them out peril. Just help me clean up the mess you made. I'm not asking _you_ to help _me_ , I'm asking you to let _me_ help _you_.

"He's got a point, Dean. We did cause this. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the vessel of a pissy Archangel"

Dean sighed.

"Why are you even doing this? You're just a Trickster."

Gabriel smirked.

"That, Dean-o, is where you are very, very wrong. I suggest you sit down, because my story is a long one, and it starts with the beginning of The Universe…"

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Odin Allfather sighed on his throne, wondering where he had gone wrong.

He had taken a small Frost Giant baby from Jotunheim after the war, abandoned because of his size. He thought that he could use the child to improve diplomatic relations with the Ice Realm, as he was clearly Laufey's son. He would take him in, raise him as his own, allow him to grow up with Thor so when the child grew up and took the throne of Jotunheim, he and Thor's relationship would prevent future wars.

The child looked Aesir and believed himself to be so, but Odin couldn't help but see the savage monster he really was whenever he looked at him. Then, he had become the opposite of a perfect prince. He read instead of fighting. He used knives and staffs instead of swords and shields. He used his mind as his primary weapon instead of strength. And worst of all, he practiced magic, a woman's art. Taking him in had been a mistake. but Odin couldn't very well admit that. The backlash from all parties if the truth came out would be disasterous.

So, Odin treated him with slight disdain, but kept him around for lack of other options. When Loki came to him saying that Thor wasn't ready to be king, Odin had been prepared. He knew the day would come when Loki tried to gain more power. Then again, Loki had looked so unsure and burdened when Odin had been forced to give him Gungnir. It was almost as if he didn't want to power, almost as though he feared it… Loki had always been a good actor. He went mad with the power, trying to kill Thor and destroy Jotunheim. The whole affair ended with Loki committing suicide by letting go of the spear and falling into the void. Or, so they thought.

Loki was back a year later, trying to take over Midgard. Why he wanted it, Odin didn't know. It appeared that his madness had deepened tremendously. His insanity had only gotten worse. After he was defeated, he disappeared. According to Thor, they knew he was alive and walking the earth, as every now and then he'd spontaneously appear in random places. Thor and Frigga found it both comforting and saddening. On one hand, it was confirmation that he was alive and well. On the other hand, it was a reminder of his fate. For Odin, it was infuriating. Heimdall could not find Loki, no matter how hard he tried. The only sign of him was when he appeared on these 'cameras'. He didn't even appear to be doing anything. It was like the only reason he did it was as a reminder that he was still alive and kicking. It was infuriating. What was his goal?!

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be long until he got his answer. Frigga came bursting into the throne room, saying that the Norns had told her that The end of times had begun. Ragnarok. And there was only one being who could begin Ragnarok.

Loki.

So that was his angle. Start the end of all. Frigga also told him that it could be stopped by killing the one causing it. Odin ordered Heimdall to bring him Thor immediately. Playtimes over. Loki could not be allowed to roam free any longer. They had to find him and end Ragnarok by any means necessary.

But the Norns were not speaking of Ragnarok. All they said was 'The end of times has begun'. Frigga quoted them word for word. Odin assumed that it meant Ragnarok, without even looking into whether or not the chains that had to be broken to begin Ragnarok were still intact. They were, by the way.

The Norns had been warning them about the Apocalypse, and in order to stop it they had to kill Lucifer. But Odin misinterpreted it, not even asking if the Norns were allowing the vision to be shared. They were, by the way. But Odin didn't know that. He was going after the other person trying to stop this catastrophe from happening. But he didn't know that. There was another thing that he didn't know, but for different reasons. There was another part of Frigga's vision that she had not shared with him, mostly because it was making her question everything Odin had said about Loki lately.

It was a short part, but it was the most shocking thing about the whole vision. It showed Mjolnir laying on the ground with it's handle in the air. A pair of boots, _Loki's_ boots, walked up to it in slow motion. They stopped right beside the hammer. Then a hand with pale, long fingers that was attached to an arm with a golden armguard on it reached down and grasped the handle. between the boots and the hand, the figure in the vision could be none other than her younger son.

Then, he did something Frigga, and everyone in Asgard, thought there was no way he could do. No tricks, nor silvered words could give him this. He had to do this on his own merit, which could not be faked.

 _Loki lifted Mjolnir off the ground._

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN:** **So, Steve is officially on Gabriel's side, and knows he's only been pretending to be the bad guy! Gabriel is explaining shit to the Winchesters! And Odin thinks that Ragnarok is happening and the only way to stop it is to kill Loki!**

 **Yes, that is a vision of Loki lifting Mjolnir. That is not faked. That's really going to happen.**

 **Ragnarok is going to be more comics than mythology here. In Mythology, the moment Ragnarok begins, everyone on earth dies and everyone else kills each other shortly afterwards. It's an endgame. There's pretty much no coming back from it. I mean, there's going to be two humans to continue the race and a few other survivors, but that's pretty much it. In the comics, It has happened a total of** _ **three times**_ **and everyone's fine. The point is, it's not absolute, so there** _ **would**_ **be a chance to stop it.**

 **Gabriel's gonna have Asgard on his tail now. That's gonna complicate shit.**

 **Also: Odin's a dick. He might be redeemed later. Probably not. He's just gonna continue his assholery.**

 **Big thanks to all who Followed, Faved, & Reviewed!**

 **Gabriel Muse loves hearing your feedback, so REVIEW!**


	8. Meddling little shit who knows too much

**AN: Hey guys! I'm leaving in like two days, so this update's coming faster than usual to make up for it.**

 **I got a review asking why Steve shot at Loki in the Avengers if he knew he was an Angel, so I just want to clear that up in case anyone else was confused. Steve had absolutely no idea the Loki=Angel until he got caught with the eyes and wings on camera.**

 **I know the Winchester scene was short, but I knew they Gabriel would have to explain everything, and you guys already know the story, so I figured I'd cut it off and continue here.**

 **There will be some Cassie and Gabe bonding moments in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"Damn. And here I thought _our_ family was fucked up."

"Yeah, I know that Dean and I have our differences, but he'd never try to kill me."

Gabriel sighed.

"I have a saying. You can't be counted as my older brother until you've come at me with the intent to kill me in cold blood."

Sam frowned.

"Dude, that's gotta suck."

"You have no idea. So, will you guys help me out?"

"Yeah. I don't know about you guys, but dying isn't high on my list of priorities."

Dean hummed in agreement.

"So, Gabester. What do you want us to do?"

"The four horsemen are sure to arrive soon enough. Samandriel and Balthazar can't be seen taking care of it, for that would be considered treason against Heaven. Cain can't do it, for the same reasons except replace Heaven with Hell. Bobby is needed where he is. I have another possible ally, but he has the same problem. I can't reveal my identity quite yet. Everything hinges on the element of surprise that I'm alive. You two are the only ones in a good position to deal with them, and they can't go unchecked. I'm sending you to deal with them and collect their rings. If we can get all four, we can lock good old Luci back in the cage. Cassie can come with you since he has plausible deniability and can claim that he was simply protecting the Vessel of Michael when he could not persuade you to leave well enough alone. Sound good?"

Dean nodded.

"Yep. When do we start?"

Gabriel smirked.

"Right now. Famine has already surfaced." Gabriel pulled a folder out of nowhere. "This is everything you need to know. Who he is, what he does, who's protecting him, and where to find him. And if anyone asks, you got all of this from Loki. I have a reputation as a meddling little shit who knows too much for his own good."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"I get the feeling that Loki's a meddling little shit who knows too much for his own good."

"You may very well be correct, Friend Stark, but he is still my brother, however much he denies it. I would advise you not to insult him so in my presence."

Steve sighed. The Avengers had been debating Loki's innocence based on the fact that his eyes had turned Tesseract Blue. Everyone seemed to think something along the lines of 'Loki may be innocent of the Invasion, but he's still an asshole who knows more than he lets on.' How wrong they all were.

Steve agreed to help Gabriel stop the Apocalypse. It was time to make good on that promise.

Samandriel had told him that Gabriel wanted to bring in the rest of the Avengers. But he wanted to ensure that they were good enough to survive. He wanted to test them. He did something that was sure to catch SHIELD's attention. All Steve needed to do was lead them to a certain warehouse. Gabriel was going to do the rest.

"Hey guys?"

They stopped.

"Yeah, Capsicle?"

"I just got a call from Fury. Some woman in Wellington, Ohio claims her husband was killed by the hulk."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

'Cassie, I know you're still mad at me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gabriel."

"Cas, I raised you. You can't pull that type of bullshit on me."

Castiel sighed. He knew Gabriel's reasoning for leaving him and the others, but that didn't mean that he liked it. He had still left the three of them. Even if Castiel was his only real charge.

The way Heaven worked was that when you're old enough, you get a Fledgling to take care of. Michael had been raised by God. Lucifer had been raised by Michael. Gabriel had been raised by Lucifer, and Raphael had been Michael's second charge. After Lucifer's fall, The three remaining Archangels had each been given a new charge. Michael had gotten Samandriel, Raphael had gotten Balthazar, and Gabriel had gotten Castiel. Soon, it became apparent that Michael and Raphael fully intended to ignore their new charges. Gabriel, not being able to bear seeing two children neglected, took them under his wing. Well, wings.

They had grown up together. They went to school together. They learned to fly together. And even though Gabriel was their brother and God was their father, it was the unspoken truth that Gabriel was more their father then God would ever be. Especially considering that none of them had ever known him. Gabriel on the other hand, had been there for all their firsts. Their first steps. Their first words. Their first flight. He was there for every major event they were apart of. Even some not so major events. He was there for them. He was always there.

And then he wasn't. He just disappeared one day, taking only the Horn of Truth, the clay figure Lucifer had given him when he learned to fly, and the Infinity Gems he had been entrusted with. They kept waiting for him to return. They never lost hope in the man who was their everything.

Then, 2,000 years later, Michael announced him dead, the glee in his voice unmistakable. Samandriel hadn't spoken for centuries. Balthazar began to care less and less about the humans put under his charge. Castiel, who had once been strong willed, outspoken, and a glowing ball of optimism, had faded into the shadows. Never speaking out against his superiors.

He had been broken.

Then, Gabriel was back. He was alive and well, smiling that smile of his, the smile that somehow assured him that everything was going to be okay without having to say a word.

And Castiel was incredibly angry at him for it.

He had the _nerve_ to just walk back into their lives after everything that he had done by leaving? Everything he had _torn apart_? Every tear filled night?

"-ie? Cassie!"

"What?"

"You've been staring off into space for the last five minutes. Is everything okay?"

The Angel of Thursday swallowed.

"Everything's fine."

"Bitch please. Seriously, cut the bullshit. Tell me what's wrong, Cassie."

No ones called him Cassie in so long. It's always either Cas or Castiel. Gabriel's the only one who ever called him Cassie. He should be yelling. Screaming at him to never call him that again because he had lost the father-damned _right_ -

And then there were arms around him, crushing him towards the Archangel's chest. There were fingers running through his hair and a hand rubbing circles on his back and suddenly it hits him that he's _real_. This is no illusion, no dream destined to end with him waking up and feeling the rush of pain again because he's _back_ , he's _here_ , he's _not going anywhere_.

Castiel can't help it. He melts into his father figures embrace and he's smiling like an idiot because _he can do that again_.

And in that moment, Castiel was sure that he had never been happier.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

The Sisters Three were powerful creatures. They were in charge of cutting the threads of life, of deciding who would work best together and configuring it so that they met, one way or another. It was a daunting task, one given to them by The Lord himself.

They knew many things. They were almost as old as Heaven itself. They watched a glowing white thread burn. They watched a golden thread intertwine itself around a red one. They watched a black thread fringe, only for the golden thread who had wrapped itself around the red one coiled around one end of the black one, healing the damage done.

They watched as Odin the Egotistical _dared_ to treat an Archangel as he did. They watched as said Archangel plotted to save his foster brother by becoming the villain. And yet, the golden thread never once dimmed.

The power of the Archangel Gabriel was immense and pure. Were any of the four Archangels to take the throne of heaven, it would be the youngest.

And now, he had taken up the mission of putting a stop to the Apocalypse. If any of the threads on the loom stood a chance at doing so, it would be the golden one without a doubt.

The Sisters Three were broken from their musings when they sensed a presence behind them.

"What is it you seek?" They asked.

"I seek an answer."

"Then ask."

"What will happen should the Apocalypse be avoided?"

"We know not. There is nothing written beyond the Apocalypse. Should it fail, the future is unclear."

"Well then, I'll just have to put someone good in charge, won't I"

The Sisters Three smiled.

"That, Lord of All, would be wise."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN: Okay, so I was looking stuff up for the Avengers to do that didn't have to be done by Sam and Dean or was dealing with the horsemen, when I came upon the episode summary for changing channels. I remembered the thing about the hulk, and thought 'Eureka! The Avengers shall go through Changing Channels, but this time with a twist! Instead of just 'Playing the part', they also must figure out a way to stop Loki! This shall be glorious!' So, there you go. Yes, the person talking the the fates God. The glowing white thread that burned was Lucifer. The golden thread was Gabriel. The red thread was Thor, and the black thread was Castiel.**

 **I go to camp on Monday and won't be back for the rest of the week. Sorry about that. When I return, it shall be with a bounty of spoils of war! To help me achieve my victory in the upcoming battle, and to decide whether or not to make this a trilogy no matter how season 11 goes. Because seriously, I'm this close to saying 'fuck it, it's already AU! I might as well take a guess and operate on the assumption that I'm right! So, to help me in my decisions and upcoming hardships, REVIEW!**


	9. Now We're getting Started

**AN: I'M BACK BITCHES! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but this chapter will be extra long because of it. We have some of Changing Channels Avengers style to get through here, along with some other scenes as "commercial breaks". It's gonna be a fun one! Enjoy the hilarity!**

 **Thanks to all who have Followed, Faved, and Reviewed!**

 **One more quick announcement: THIS WILL BECOME A TRILOGY. Said trilogy might go on hiatus for a bit in the third book to wait for Season 11 to give me the info I need for it, but it will be a trilogy nonetheless.**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out. I kept having to rewrite it because I wasn't happy with it. Sorry!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Tony frowned.

"Bruce has been here all week. There's no way he could have Hulked out in Ohio and killed this chick's husband."

Steve sighed.

"I know that Tony. Chances are she's delusional, but Fury wants us to look into it just in case."

Natasha spoke up.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

" _Estimated flight time from New York City to Wellington, Ohio is about 1 hour and 10 minutes, Captain Rogers."_

"Thanks, JARVIS. So, you guys want to go ahead and leave?"

Suddenly, a man with a dark complexion and golden eyes and armor appeared in the room and turned to Thor.

"My Prince, the Allfather requests your presence in Asgard immediately."

Thor frowned.

"Is all well, Heimdall?"

"Far from it. My Prince. All shall be explained to you when you arrive at the Palace."

Thor nodded uneasily.

"My friends, I'm afraid you will have to partake in this mission without me. I must return to my home."

Well, that solved one problem, Steve mused. Gabriel hadn't wanted Thor to know about him just yet, as his identity needed to be kept a tight secret and if Thor was told, chances are he'd blow everything. The plan had originally been to have him and Tony take the air, then call Tony down to "Look at something", leaving out of the way and keeping him in the dark. Now, they could skip it and just go straight to the warehouse. The Good Captain smiled.

"We'll be fine without you. I'm sure whatever's going on is far more important than a possibly delusional woman in Ohio."

Thor smiled at him, and he and Heimdall disappeared in a flash of light. Clint grabbed his bow off the table.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?"

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?"

"Were not the FBI, officer. Were the Avengers, and we work for SHIELD. I'm Captain America, and this is Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Dr. Banner. Were here because one of your locals was decapitated."

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

Tony frowned.

"A bear chased him through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him upstairs, and killed him in his bedroom. I don't know about you, but I've never heard of a bear doing that."

"Must've been really pissed off, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And bears."

Bruce decided to step in.

"And Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing."

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said it was a bear?"

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

Steve frowned.

"What did she say?"

The Officer bit his lip.

"She said it was the hulk."

The team looked at each other. They knew that this was what Fury had sent them to investigate. They had to dig deeper.

"The hulk?"

"Yes. Poor woman, she's delusional. Must be the grief."

Bruce frowned.

"Yeah, must be."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"No, it must have been a bear. I mean, what else could it have been?"

Steve cocked his head.

"Mrs. Randolph, what did you think it was?"

"No, I, I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But, you see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw."

She bit her lip.

"It's impossible, he's in New York."

"Mrs. Randolph, what did you see?"

"I… I could have sworn I saw… The Hulk."

Steve frowned.

"The Hulk?"

"I told you it was crazy."

"Is, uh, is there any reason that the Hulk would have a grudge against your husband?"

"No. Like I said, I remember it clearly now. It was definitely a bear."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"What have you got, Tony?"

"Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He had two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, court ordered management sessions. Basically, guy was a bit of a hothead. I also found some weird energy signature at his house. There's a similar energy signature that's lighting up some warehouse out on Route 6. Want to check it out?"

Now, they were getting somewhere.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"Why the fuck are we in a hospital?!"

"Not just any hospital, Katniss. This is the set of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ "

"Tony, why do you know that? We've been in here for 30 seconds!"

"Because Legolas, I'm a huge fan of the show. I'd know this set anywhere. I just can't figure out why were _here_ and why it's _real_."

"That would be my doing."

They snapped around and, lo and behold, there was Loki, smirking like a little shit.

"We're going to play a little game. Somethings going down. Something big. I'm talking 'extinction of the human race' big. And I know exactly who's behind it."

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm not the one causing it. But I know who is. So, I'll make you a deal. I'm not Asgardian. I'm not Jotun either. I'm something else entirely. There are two ways to trap me. One of which you can't possibly reach. The other, I'm giving you the whole damn kit. Figure out what I am and successfully trap me, and I'll tell you everything. Deal?"

Clint snapped.

"How the fuck are we supposed to do that?!"

Loki smirked.

"I'll leave clues everywhere. You just have to look. You're in a pocket dimension, so you won't no age and time will pass on the outside. Basically, I'm giving you all the time in the world. You've got a lot of advantages here. Infinite time, infinite breadcrumbs, and everything you need to succeed in trapping me practically handed to you on a silver platter. Just remember to play your part in the meantime. So, I'll ask again. Do we have a deal?"

They looked at each other. On one hand, they didn't want to go along with this psychopaths plans. On the other, it didn't look like they had much of a choice. Besides, Tony had already theorized that Loki knew far more than he let on. If he actually had information that could save the world, then they needed it. The only question was why? Why would he try to save a world he had tried to invade six months ago? What changed?

"Hold up Reindeer Games, since when does the world even need saving?"

"Since yesterday. Some dumbass unwittingly set my older brother free. Without my help and expertise, you and at least half of humanity is pretty much fucked."

"You only have one older brother, Rock of Ages. And Thor hasn't been 'set free' or anything. Besides, he's sworn to protect earth, not destroy it."

"Were you not listening? I'm not Asgardian, and I'm not Jotun. Odin has no idea what the fuck he's talking about when it comes to my family tree. I do have biological older brothers. All of which have attempted to murder me in cold blood. No love lost there. Anyway, I grew up with this asshole. There are things about him that I and I alone am privy too. Well, me and dad, but no one's seen him in millenia. Well, except for Joshua, but he's not saying anything. So if you want to take Big Brother down, you're gonna need my help. Now, are you ready to play?"

"Who is this guy?"

"Ah ah ah, gotta play to win. If I said his name, you'd know who he was immediately, and have a good idea of who I am as a consequence. He's kinda famous. I'm making easy enough with all the hints I've dropped into this conversation."

They looked at each other again. If he was telling the truth, and that's a big if, they really would need his help. Natasha nodded.

Loki grinned.

"Well then, May the odds be ever in your favor. Let the games begin!"

And then it all went black.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Thor sighed as he walked through the halls of Asgard. The last time he had been called into the throne room like this, Loki had been waiting outside, asking him what he had been called in for. That was when Odin had told him he was to be king. Looking back, Loki's reaction had seemed a little faked. He appeared to be happy for him, but it had been masking strong worry. Worry for Asgard. That Thor would run it into the ground with his foolishness and his hot head. And as much as Thor hated to admit it, that worry had been entirely warranted.

The blonde moved his hand upwards on instinct, fingering the pendent Loki had given him for his birthday when they were children. The pendant was made of some type of metal that Thor was never able to figure out the name of. Once an enemy had tried to strike him with his sword, only for it to land on the pendant and shatter instantly. Whenever Thor would ask his little brother, the ebony would only smirk in the way he did when he knew something Thor didn't, say 'Trade secret", and walk away. Carved onto the pendant was a strange symbol. It was like almost like a V shape, but with one line starting about a third into the other. The shorter one was hooked at the top, so it was shaped almost like a cane. Above the strange V, there was something that could only be described as a half sun. It was an arc with little lines coming out the top. Thor had once again asked Loki about it, only to get the same response. He had asked his mother, his father, Heimdall, even looked through the library, but he could never find anything on it. For some reason, the unknown origins of the symbol seemed to bother his father. All they knew was that the symbol glowed gold whenever Loki was near.

As he walked into the throne room, he saw Odin sitting there with a determined look on his face and Frigga standing beside him, looking as though she had been crying.

"Thor, my son, we have grave news. Last night the Norns appeared to your mother, saying The End of Times has begun. It appears that Ragnarok has arrived. And we all know that there is only being who could cause it."

No. It couldn't be. He would never…

"Loki has brought Ragnarok upon us."

It appears he had.

"However, there is hope yet. The Norns also told your mother that The End of Times could be averted if the one who is causing it was killed."

No… Not Loki. Thor didn't care what he had done, just please not Loki…

"I want you to track him down and kill him."

That's when Thor regained his voice.

"I could never-"

"You must! If he remains alive, it shall be the end of all the nine realms! You must abandon your foolish _sentiment_ for the good of all!"

Something in that phrase reminded him of something. When he and Loki had fought in New York, Loki had referred to sentiment in the same way. It was slightly unnerving.

"Why must it be me?"

"Loki is too slippery. If he is to be killed, he must be caught unawares. You are constantly on Midgard. It is not suspicious for you to be there. If any other went to kill him, he would know. You are the only one who can do it. However you will have to find him. He has somehow shielded himself from Heimdall. Find him, kill him, burn his corpse to be sure. That's an order. Go!"

Thor stormed out of the room before he could do anything stupid. The Allfather had given him a job, and he had to complete it. But when the time came, he doubted he'd be able too.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

The Sisters Three were practically seething.

They had warned Frigga about the Apocalypse, and Odin believed that they meant Ragnarok. He hadn't even bothered to check the damn chains. And now, he was trying to kill the only one who had a chance at actually stopping it, and sending the one whom he cared about most to do the deed. He was a fool.

One day, they thought. One day, he shall see what he has done and just who he has wronged. That day may not be today. It may not be tomorrow. But that day would surely come. And when it did, Odin the Foolish would feel the Archangels' Wrath.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Lucifer was shocked.

He had broken out of the cage expecting to have to fight Michael eventually. He was prepared for that. He expected to go against Raphael and Gabriel as well, along with all of Heaven. He was prepared for that.

But he could never have been prepared for _this_.

His spies in Heaven had told him something that had knocked the air out of his lungs.

Gabriel, his beloved little brother who would play pranks on Michael 'Stick up the ass' and his protege, Raphael 'Look at my lightning wings aren't they the best', who would laugh at all the Morning Star's jokes, who soaked up knowledge like a sponge, who had learned to fly under Lucifer himself's direction, was… _dead._

It was impossible to wrap his head around. The circumstances behind his death were mysterious. All that was known for sure was that around three thousand years ago he had disappeared without warning, taking only the Horn of Truth, the clay doll Lucifer had given him when he finally learned how to fly, and the two infinity stones he had been entrusted with. Two thousand years later, Michael gleefully announced that he had recently died. No one knew for sure what happened, but many seemed to agree one one thing.

Michael had something to do with it.

The fact that Gabriel had put a stop to all of Michael's plans (Which Lucifer found hilarious coming from 'Daddy's boy'), combined with the unmistakable glee in his voice when he announced Gabriel's death came together to form a treacherous picture. And just like that, Lucifer's shock gave way to rage.

Michael was going to pay. He was going to pay _dearly_.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

God was having quite a conundrum.

Heaven couldn't continue like this. Michael was running it into the ground, and Raphael would surely follow in his footsteps. Lucifer was too hotheaded and stubborn, and Gabriel would never accept. The only other Angels who had the qualities necessary were the ones that Gabriel himself had raised, but two of them were too naive, while the other had the same problem as Lucifer. All the other Angels couldn't lead, they were followers and did not even have the capacity to truly think for themselves. That would have to be remedied sometime in the future.

So, the Angels were out. That left the mortals. Specifically humans.

Yes, they were flawed, but they possessed all the necessary traits to lead Heaven. The only problem was finding the perfect one.

Too stubborn. Too trusting. Too naive. Too young. Too old. Too selfish. Too rash. Too- wait a second.

God smirked. Yes, this was the one. He would do nicely.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **So, Changing Channels has begun. Sorry about the abundance of dialogue, Netflix was messing up on me so all I had was the super nondescriptive transcript. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Thor's after Loki now. Not that he's gonna find him if he doesn't want to be found, but whatever. The Norns are pissed. Lucifer's pissed. God's choosing a new ruler of Heaven. Who could that be? Sorry, you guys are gonna have to wait a while for that one, but I'd love to see who you guys think it'll be!**

 **So, once again, this is officially the first book in a trilogy. I just want to make one thing clear.**

 **I may seem like I'm leaving a bunch of story threads because I don't know where I'm going with this, but I assure you, I know EXACTLY how this is going. I've had the ending of this book planned out since chapter two or three. The only reason it even took that long was because I couldn't decide between two, so I consulted my mom about it at like three in the morning until she came up with an alternative ending that was fucking GENIUS. That's the new ending. I know how the second book's going to end, and while I don't have the ending to the third one set in stone yet, I'm pretty sure of the one I'm going with. It's almost all planned out. So you guys don't have to worry about me getting writers block and abandoning the story. Believe me, I know how much that sucks.**

 **Once again, REVIEW! I'd love to see if anyone guesses who God's going to pick correctly!**


	10. The Opportunities In This Chaos

**AN: I'm back! Changing Channels is officially** **on! Okay, so last time we got through act one, so this is gonna go through act two along with the commercial break and act three. The next chapter will be act four. Get ready for Japanese hilarity!**

 **Thanks to all who Followed, Faved, and Reviewed!**

" _ **Japanese"**_

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Tony had no idea what the actual fuck was going on.

One second, he and the others had decided to play along with Loki's crazy scheme. The next, he and Clint are on some crazy stage with some Japanese guy and two Japanese chicks in front of a Japanese audience. He couldn't understand what anyone was saying. He should have listened to Pepper when she told him he should learn this language.

"Let's play Nutcracker!"

The man who had just spoken, presumably the host of whatever the fuck kind of show this was, turned to Tony.

"Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto! Tony Stark!"

It was so confusing.

The guy started speaking again, seeming to ask him a question.

" _ **What is the name of the helpful man who you allowed to die in Afghanistan?**_ Count down!"

A screen he hadn't noticed before started counting down from 20.

"What? Uh, what am I supposed to say?"

Clint frowned.

"You think I know?"

"Uh, listen, host guy. I don't understand Japanese."

" _ **What is the name of the helpful man who you allowed to die in Afghanistan?"**_

"I still can't speak Japanese."

The clock hit zero with a buzz.

" _ **The answer is…**_ Yinsen! I'm sorry, Tony Stark."

"Sorry? For what?"

Suddenly, a pole he hadn't even noticed came up and hit him in the crotch.

 _Son of a bitch!_

The Host started yelling again.

"Nutcracker!"

The scene started playing on the screen from several different angles.

"Nutcracker!"

Clint looked over to him.

"Tony?"

Tony couldn't answer him. The host went over to one of the women, who holds up a bag of chips and starts talking in Japanese.

" _ **Have we discussed these nutritious Shrimp Chips? Lots of nutrition, tastes great… and the more one eats, the slimmer they get, just like you. Please buy them."**_

The host moves back over to the center of the stage.

"Clint Barton! _**Would you be Hawkeye if your parents had lived?**_ Countdown!"

The clock started again.

"Shit! What do I do?"

Tony frowned.

"What?"

"I don't want to get hit in the balls today, Tony!"

"Well, I- Wait a second."

"What, Stark!"

"Loki said that we had to 'play the part'. This is what he meant. You have to play the part of the Japanese game show contestant."

"Well, what do I do?"

"Answer the question."

"In Japanese?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!"

"Goddammit!"

From a balcony at the back of the studio, Gabriel suddenly laughed. The rest of the Avengers (Who weren't on stage or Steve) looked at him oddly. He simply smirked.

"You'll get it eventually."

Clint slammed his hand down on the button.

" _ **The answer is… yes?"**_

Clint closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

"Clint Barton, the Nutcracker Champion!"

Tony turned to him.

"How did you do that?"

Clint shook his head.

"I don't know."

Tony took a deep breath.

"So that's it. We play whatever role we've been cast as, and try to figure out what Loki really is in the meantime. Shouldn't be too hard."

Clint smirked.

"You mean besides the occasional hit to the balls?"

Tony just glared.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

There is a redheaded woman practicing yoga. She turns to the camera, and is revealed to be the one and only Natasha Romanov.

"I've got genital herpes."

Steve sits on a couch. He looks slightly uncomfortable.

"I've… I've got genital herpes."

Tony, Clint, and Bruce are playing basketball on a court. Tony sighs.

"Seriously?"

Clint claps him on the shoulder.

"You're the one who said to play our parts."

Tony frowned.

"But what if this is actually on T.V? I don't care about getting kicked in the balls, but if I say this, no woman will ever sleep with me again!"

Bruce glared at him.

"Tony, I think we have bigger problems than that! Just say the damn line!"

Tony gulped. Brucie was getting pissed. and _nobody_ likes Brucie when he's pissed. He sighed.

"I've got genital herpes."

Natasha is in another yoga pose, mumbling 'took you long enough' under her breath.

"I try to be responsible."

Steve looks at a random woman.

"Did I try."

Tony still looks a little pissed, but seems to have accepted his fate.

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on. So yes ladies. You can still sleep with me."

Natasha rolls her eyes and turns to the camera.

"Ask your doctor about using Herpexia."

Steve is slow dancing with the random woman, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Natasha does a few more yoga poses. Clint's voice comes over the scene.

"Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile disfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea."

Back to you Tony.

"I'm doing all I can to lessen the spread of, ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, genital herpes. And that's a good thing."

The Herpexia logo appears over the scene.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Steve's voice plays over a scene of Stark tower.

"We now return to The Trickster."

In the living room, Tony stands by the breakfast bar.

"Son of a bitch!"

The laugh track plays.

Steve glares at Tony from his place across from him at the breakfast bar.

"Tony!"

The laugh track plays again.

Steve walks over to the woman in a bikini on the couch.

"Uh, I'm really, really, very sorry ma'am, but uh, we've got work to do."

Steve helps the woman up and escorts her to the door, with her protesting all the way.

"But we did do work! In depth."

Cue the laughter. Tony waves at her as she leaves. Steve just shuts the door and shakes his head. Tony frowned.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?"

Steve sighed.

"I don't know."

He wasn't lying. He hadn't seen any clues, besides Gabriel laughing at the 'Goddammit; thing, and _he_ knew exactly what to look for… wait a second. There was a bible on a table in the next room. Subtle, but definitely intentional. Good one.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang, and Loki stepped in, much to the crowd's enjoyment. The trickster smiled.

"Hello!"

More cheers and clapping.

"Thank you, thank you, ladies."

Tony frowns.

"I'm done with the monkey dance, Reindeer Games. Where are these supposed clues?"

Loki grinned.

"Well, there was the initial conversation. Then, there was one during Nutcracker that you missed because you were onstage. I couldn't really do anything during the commercial, since you were all there. But there is one in this room. You just have to look for it."

"But we don't know what were looking for!"

Loki smirked.

"To quote _The Art of War_ , 'In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity.' This is chaos. And I'm giving you the opportunity in the midst of it. All you have to do is look."

He snapped his fingers, and the world went black again.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

A man lies on the ground with a stomach wound. Around his neck is a cross necklace. Crime scene markers surround him, taking pictures. Clint and Natasha stand outside the crime scene tape, wearing identical suits and sunglasses. Clint groaned.

"Oh. come on."

An Officer invites them behind the tape and they inspect the body. Natasha frowns at the necklace. Clint looked up at her.

"What?"

"No, no, it's insane."

"What's insane?"

She sighed.

"Remember the conversation we had with Loki before he popped us in TV land?"

"What about it?"

"He said that he wasn't Aesir or Jotun, he was something else. He said that something was going down, of the 'Extinction of the human race' caliber. He said that someone had set one of his biological older brothers free, and that that older brother was the one causing this. He also said that there are things he knows about this brother that no one except he and his father would know, but his father hasn't spoken to anyone except a man named Joshua in millenia. Thor is only a little over a thousand years old. For him to know that, he would either have had to hear it from someone else or have lived long enough to know personally. If were going with the second option, he'd be older than Thor by far. And that's only from the first conversation. You weren't here for this, but when you said 'goddammit' on the Nutcracker stage, he burst out laughing. In the room behind Tony in the sitcom thing, there was what looked like a bible on a table. And now this corpse has a cross on his necklace."

Clint frowned.

"You can't seriously be suggesting…"

"The Christian Apocalypse is supposed to start when Lucifer is let out of his cage. All Angels are related to each other. Someone setting Loki's older brother free sounds like it could be the beginning of the end."

"No. There is no possible way that Loki is an Angel. Angels are the good guys, remember? Loki definitely isn't a good guy."

"Isn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Loki said that we're in a pocket dimension. If he's telling the truth, that means that he has the power to not only create, but control and manipulate a pocket dimension. If he could do that, then why didn't he just put us in a pocket dimension when he invaded New York? It clearly doesn't take much effort on his part, he hasn't been showing any strain this whole time we've been here. Why did he just let us roam around?"

Clint paused.

"Even so, It's not that uncommon for bibles to be on tables and for people to wear cross necklaces. It could just be a coincidence. Let's wait a little bit to be sure, okay?'

She nodded.

Clint turned to the officer.

"Okay, what do we got?"

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Gabriel smirked from the tree line. He didn't expect them to figure it out so quickly, but hey, She was Natasha Romanov, after all. Figuring stuff like this out was her job. He looked back to his project. He wrote 'pour it in a circle with room enough to stand in. Once the Angel is inside, light it up.' on a piece of paper. He carved two small places out in the pages of a book. He put a bottle of Holy Oil in one, and tucked the paper next to it. He put a match book in the other hole. Then, he closed the book. He teleported to the next set, a library, and set the copy of _The Art of War_ on top of a bookshelf, the name clearly displayed on the spine. The youngest Archangel smirked.

Showtime.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN: Holy Changing Channels, Batman! I know there's no library in the actual episode, but I'm gonna have to go on a different path from here. They can't kill him and go back to their lives. So, I'm gonna have them go to a couple more sets before it's over.**

 **The reason why I'm not showing other characters like I usually do, is because the pocket dimension is outside of time. I can't line anything up with the timeline, because there is no timeline to follow. The stuff from the last chapter was articulating what's happening while they're in there. When they catch Gabriel, he's gonna dissolve the dimension like he did in the canon, and by the time they're done talking, everything will be caught up and we can start looking at the other characters again.**

 **When some Avengers are in scenes, the others are hanging with Loki and watching. They were in the balcony in Nutcracker, the audience in the sitcom, and they're some of the extras in the cop scene. They were all in the commercial, so they weren't watching that one.**

 **Gabriel Muse turns reviews into candy! Help him keep his supply plentiful by telling me what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Action Stars and Explanations

**AN: I AM SO SORRY. I can't find my laptop charger so I can't write. I'm typing this on my mom's computer. I'll try to update during the week, but between my mom and I's schedule, I might not be able to update again until next weekend when I can use my dad's. I'm REALLY sorry about that.**

 **Second of all, I have news. I looked at the timeline and realized that some things didn't add up. There was a year and a half that didn't fit into the trilogy, and these books have to take place immediately after the last. So, I am working in a solution. Instead of a trilogy, this will turn into quadrilogy, with a new addition coming in between this book and what would have been the second book. This way, I can fill in that year and a half and still keep the storylines the same. So yeah. That's happening now. Some things will have to be altered order wise, but all in all, the story hasn't really changed much. I've just added a few elements, and I have to say, I like it better than the original. Especially because it gives me more time to spend exploring characters and places that were previously going to be put on the backburner, but now have a chance to be in the forefront. So yeah.**

 **Third of all, remember that amulet Thor has the Loki gave him? I forgot to clarify at the end, but the amulet itself is made out of the same material as an angel blade, and the symbol on it is the sigil of The Horn of Truth. Sorry for not clarifying.**

 **We now go back to our regularly scheduled program.**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

They were in a library. Why they were in a library was anybody's guess. All they knew was that they were in a library, and there was a bunch of people shooting at them. One of which looked like he was Nicolas Cage. The actual Nicolas Cage. Considering all that had happened recently, it wouldn't actually be all that surprising. Loki, the little shit, was calmly sitting at a table reading the seventh Harry Potter book. Tony glared at him.

"What are you doing?! Where are the clues?!"

Loki just smirked.

"No need for that. One of you has already figured it out. Surprisingly quickly, I may add. I'm impressed. And considering how long I've lived, that is no easy feat. Congratulations, Ms. Romanov. You've officially impressed the fifth oldest singular being in the universe."

The female spy's eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"Yes, you're correct. You've got me. Bonus points if you can figure out my name. Hint: it's not Loki. Now all that's left to do is trap me. Everything you need is somewhere in this room. Good luck with getting it when both Nicolas Cage and Arnold Schwarzenegger are shooting at you. Oh yeah, that guy from the Matrix is here too. He's teamed up with Chuck Norris. Have fun going up against people who look at physics and tell it to go fuck itself- Oh dad no! Dobby!"

And with that, Not Loki disappeared. Great. Suddenly Chuck Norris jumped out and kicked Steve straight up into the ceiling. And he stayed there. In the ceiling. Damn, Not Loki wasn't kidding when he said these people look at physics and tell it to go fuck itself. They all got into their usual positions. Well, as usual as they could get when they were unarmed in a library with a bunch of action movie stars shooting at them.

Bruce backed away, trying to stay out of the action unless it was deemed that the Hulk was needed, especially in such a small space. Since Tony didn't have his suit, any computers, or extensive training in hand to hand, he joined Bruce on the side, though it should be noted that he didn't look remotely happy about it. Natasha ran up to Nicolas Cage, stole his gun and started shooting, while throwing up the rifle that Cage had on his back to Clint, who immediately scaled the bookshelves to get a higher vantage point.

And Steve, well, he was still in the damn ceiling.

Neo flew at Clint, who tried to shoot at him only for the bullets to stop mid air. Damn the Matrix. Neo chased Clint all around the library from the top of the bookshelves, which fell down like dominos whenever Clint ran across them. Natasha had shot Cage in the face, effectively putting him down for the count, and moved on to Arnold Schwarzenegger. She shot him in the leg, grabbed one of the grenades off his belt, and blew the Austrian-American to smithereens with one last "I'll be back!". Chuck Norris grabbed her gun and bent the barrel, so that when she pulled the trigger she shot the ceiling, almost hitting Steve, who yelped and glared at her while she yelled an apology and went back to trying to kill the man who is the reason Waldo is hiding. Oh yeah, they were definitely in Fuck-Physics-Land.

Clint was still running from Neo, because really, how do you fight a guy who can alter reality? He was doing a decent job of staying ahead of the He-Who-Should-Never-Have-Gotten-A-Sequel-Much-Less-A-Fucking-Trilogy, when he stepped on something, causing both him and whatever he stepped on to slide off the side of the bookshelf, narrowly avoiding getting crushed by it as he fell. He groaned, picking himself up off the ground. Something was laying next to him. An old copy of _The Art of War_. Hadn't Not Loki quoted that at some point? Clint opened the book, unknowingly right before Chuck Norris killed Natasha just by looking at her while Nicolas Cage grabbed Bruce from behind and Arnold Schwarzenegger shot Tony in the back of the head. Of course they weren't dead. This was a fucking action movie! The hero's never die in an action movie! The moment Clint opened the book, the scene melted around them with one last "Woah!" from Neo, leaving them in the warehouse. There was a note by Clint's feet.

 _Congratulations. You have five minutes. I'll be in the center of the building. There's a giant red X spray painted there to save you some time. See you soon!_

 _P.S: You still get bonus points if you can guess my real name._

Clint put down the note and opened the book again, seeing a vial of what looked like oil and a matchbook along with instructions. Clint set about following them, putting the oil in a circle around the X with enough room to comfortably stand in, and stood by the side with the matchbook, waiting for Not Loki to arrive. Natasha explained the whole 'He's an Angel' thing to them, which Tony and Bruce both profusely denied until they were reminded of the fact the Loki himself confirmed it.

After the five minutes were up, Loki appeared on the X. Clint lit up the circle, and the captive angel smiled.

"Not bad. I really didn't expect you to figure that out so quickly. Did you manage to figure out my name?"

Natasha smirked.

"Yeah. You said you were the fifth oldest singular being in existence. God would be the oldest, followed by the four Archangels. The youngset of the four, and fifth oldest in the universe, was Gabriel. I'm assuming that's you?"

Loki- or possibly Gabriel- smiled.

"Well done. Bonus points to you. Yes, I am Gabriel, the youngest of the four Archangels. The guy who's causing this is Lucifer, otherwise known as The Devil. The man practically raised me. Until he went psycho and tried to cut off my wings. He's kind of an asshole."

Tony frowned.

"Where are they, by the way? Your wings, I mean."

"They're in a pocket dimension. Ever since Luci tried to cut them off I've kept them there unless I need them to fly or scare the shit out of people. I still can't believe he tried to do that to me. Cutting off an Angel's wings is a fate worse than death. Like I said, he's kind of an asshole."

Bruce spoke up.

"He raised you?"

"Yeppers. You see, Daddy didn't have time to raise a bunch of fledglings. The only Angel he really raised was Michael. When an Angel came of age, he or she was given a fledgling to take care of. Michael got Lucifer, and later Raphael, and Luci got me. We… we actually used to be pretty close."

At the last sentence, Gabriel looked down, as though he was remembering something painful. Clint considered what he had said. Lucifer had raised Gabriel, only to later turn on him and attempt to condemn him to a fate worse than death. He had every right to be pained by the memory. Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Anyway, before God created earth, he had a war against the Darkness, all the evil in the universe. It was defeated, but couldn't be killed, so he gave it to Lucifer to protect. Later, Lucifer ended up being corrupted by it, eventually snapping when God tried to get him to bow down to humanity. Lucifer was always the favorite, until you guys came along. Luci was a bit pissed about it. So, he started a rebellion against God and rallied a third of Heaven with him. Ultimately, he ended up getting thrown in a cage in Hell, the only cage that can actually contain an Archangel. Remember when I said that there are only two ways to trap me? A circle of holy fire, what I'm in now, is one. The Cage is the other. His supporters were all killed in the war. Well the ones who were upfront about it. We all know Uriel is on his side of the court.

"After Big Brother was thrown in the cage, Daddy Dearest left, leaving the throne of Heaven, and consequently the Universe, to the remaining three Archangels. Michael, Raphael, and me. He also made a rule that nothing could be changed without all three of us in agreement. Mikey wanted to start ignoring earth, going directly against Dad's orders, by the way, and start drilling into the skulls of our siblings to fuck with their heads and make them completely loyal to Heaven, following our orders without question. Brainwashing, basically. Raphy did, and still does, whatever Mikey tells him to, so he was all for it. I however, was not. Especially because right before God left, he gave the three of us more fledglings to take care of, one each. The one I got was named Castiel, the one Mikey got was named Samandriel, and Raphael got one named Balthazar. I know that's the name of one of the three wise men, but trust me he's an Angel. I took Cassie back to my apartments right away, but a couple days later I was walking down the hallway when I passed the altar where God gave them to us and I heard crying. I looked inside, and I saw little Samandriel and Balthazar, still on that altar. They'd just _left_ them there. Mere _Fledglings_ , the equivalent of _babies,_ left at an altar for _days_."

The Archangel was glaring into the flames now, clearly pissed off about the story he was telling. Now that they knew of the power that this being must hold, The Avengers started to lean away. Who knew what he would do in a fit of rage? Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath- mostly out of habit, since he'd had to fake being someone who required breathing for the past thousand years- and continued.

"Since it was clear that Mikey and Raphy weren't going to take care of them, I took them in and raised them with Cassie. There was no way in _Hell_ I was going to allow them, or any others for that matter, to be brainwashed, and since I didn't agree with it, it couldn't be done. Mikey and I would have huge earth shattering arguments over it and not speak to each other for months afterwards until something set off the arguments again. I tried to hide the from Cassie and the others, but I think they knew anyway. Eventually, about three thousand years ago, he snapped. He took Lucifer's halo, which had been in the vaults of Heaven untouched since the fall, and gave it to an assassin named Celestial End, called Celes for short. Best assassin in the biz. Mikey told Celes to kill me. If the Sisters Three, who you might know as the Norns, which they were called in Norse mythology, or the Fates, which they were called in Greek and Roman mythology, hadn't warned me, he would have succeeded if the first several minutes. I couldn't directly stop him since he had Lucifer's halo, giving him the Archangel's power, which had always been greater than my own. I had no choice but to take the Horn of Truth, a figurine Luci gave me after I first learned to fly, and two powerful stones I had been entrusted with: the mind stone, and the reality gem, and run. Celes chased me across the universe for two thousand years, all the while I tried to get the drop on him. When I finally did, he was talking to Michael. My jackass of an older brother seemed pretty pissed. With my death unconfirmed, he still couldn't do anything without my consent. He told Celes that if he didn't catch me in the next couple of days, he should go to Heaven and kill Cassie and the others to try to draw me out. I realized that I had finally been backed up into a corner. Even if I killed Celes, Mikey would just kill my charges and send another. So I let him catch up to me. Made him think that he'd killed me. It was the only way I might come back one day with as little carnage as possible. I found my vessel, the thing I use to appear on this plane of existence, in a small deceased Jotun baby. The baby had died of health complications during the battle between Jotunheim and Asgard, but there had been no time to bury him, so they put him in a temple until they could. He was the prince, and not burying him was unacceptable. Since he wasn't buried, his soul had yet to pass on. I sent him to Heaven, to Cassie, and possessed his body. Angels usually need permission, but since the body was vacant, I didn't need it. Because it was a premature baby, and as such severely underdeveloped, I was able to change some things in it's genetic code and vocal cords. This is how I looked back in Heaven.

"I was going to hang out in Asgard for a little while, then leave and retake my place in Heaven when Thor was crowned king. Give Mikey time to develop a false security before I come back and castrate him then stick my knife so far up his ass it ended up behind his eyes for trying to kill me. It was a good plan. Then I realized that Thor was getting dangerously close to Lucifer levels of assholery. So, I fucked up his coronation, "discovered" my heritage, tried to "Kill" him, and then "fell" to my "Death". And it worked. His head had been successfully removed from the inside of his ass. Surgery complete. Or so I thought. I had been on Earth for about six months, messing with douches and making plans to return to heaven, when I realized. Surgery was _not_ complete. Thor was still a bit of a dick, and was leaning back toward the road that lead to Satan. So, I came back. Modeled the Chitauri after the figurine Luci gave me forever ago. That's when _you_ guys met me. Don't worry, no innocent was killed during the invasion, and I actually helped a lot of people while I was there. Talk to JARVIS about it. He and I are actually pretty good friends at this point. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you the story. You should treat him better, by the way. He is actually sentient, and pretty much a human except for the fact that he doesn't have a body. Aparently, Tony and I are the only ones to recognize him as such, with Pepper almost there. Anyway, that whole thing was to finish the job. And if Earth got a group of established hero's to protect it in case of a _real_ crisis, because Dad knows Heaven doesn't give a shit unless it involves them, well, that's just a bonus. For the past six months, I've been on Earth, dealing with the dicks of humanity because some people need to be taught a lesson, making more plans to kick Michael's ass because he's the biggest motherfucker in the universe, and showing up every once in a while on a security camera to remind Thor not to be a douchebag. Until yesterday, when some dumbass broke the final seal and set Luci free. I'm trying to stop him. I've already got a small group willing to help. So, you guys in?"

Tony frowned.

"What about Thor? Shouldn't he be told?"

Gabriel winced.

"In order for us to get _anything_ done, the fact that I'm alive _has_ to stay a secret. If it was revealed, I would be forced to choose a side, and we'd lose the element of surprise. I love Thor dearly, but he can't keep a secret to save his life. Give him some liquor and he's singing like a sailor. I'd love to tell him, but I can't."

Natasha nodded.

"As much as I don't want to keep a teammate in the dark, Gabriel's right. Thor can't be trusted with this information. It's not that he's liable to betray us, he just can't keep his mouth shut."

Clint frowned.

"Wait a sec, the stuff Steve told us about Angels matches up with Gabriel's story perfectly. How'd you know about it Cap?"

Well, damn. Now they were all looking at him. Suddenly, Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Heaven knew that he would play an important role in the Apocalypse, so they sent an Angel to looks after him. That angel happened to be Samandriel, my youngest charge. I love Samandriel as though he were my own, but he and Thor have a similar problem. Can't keep their mouths shut. Steve learned from him. And I know that because when Samandriel discovered my continued existence, he clung to me and talked my ear off for hours."

They looked at each other and nodded. Cap spoke up.

"Okay, we're in."

Gabriel, grinned, then tilted his head as though listening to something. His eyes widened.

"Shit, someone put out this fire. Someones coming, and It might be Thor. I'll talk to you guys more later. Have JARVIS call me, he knows how to contact me. But seriously, I need to leave _now_."

Bruce nodded and flipped the fire alarm, setting off the sprinkler system and putting out the fire. Gabriel waved his hand, turning off the alarm and evaporating all the water that was in the room, including what was on them, and disappeared with the sound of flapping wings. Immediately afterwards, Thor burst through the door looking saddened and conflicted.

"I need to find Loki and kill him."

They stood there for a few seconds wondering what the hell had happened on Asgard, when Tony spoke up.

"Sorry to break this to you big guy, but you literally just missed him."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

" **Well, look on the bright side. You don't have to kill the little bastard now."**

" _Shut up!"_

" **Now now, don't be like that. I can take you over completely again. You wouldn't want me to do something terrible while you could do nothing, would you?"**

" _You ruined my life! You took away all that was dear to me, and you made me watch! Don't you DARE speak of him like that now!"_

" **Well, it's true. We had a deal, puppet. He's spared… as long as he stays out of the way. But you and I both know that he wouldn't have stayed on the sidelines even on the threat of death. He would have gotten involved, and you would have had to kill him. Ever thinking that it could be otherwise was a foolish hope, and hope is a four letter word."**

" _That still doesn't give you the right to talk of him like that! I loved him dearly, and you know it! At least give me time to mourn for him!"_

" **Fine. Mourn. But keep in mind that he must be avenged. Michael can't go unpunished. For the first time since your father gave me to you and unknowingly cursed you, we have a common goal. You have three days to mourn for him. Then, we get to work."**

" _Fine, you're right. We do have a common goal. I'll work with you this time. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a monster,"_

" **Now, now, Lucifer, you know I prefer to be called Satan."**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN: The current timeline for this story is: Lucifer breaks out at about 10 in the morning. Gabriel immediately goes to talk to Abaddon, which take about 5- 10 minutes. Then, he talks to Bobby and the Angels, While the Avengers discuss the video. Gabriel talks to Samandriel for a couple hours, who then goes off the run a couple errands so Heaven doesn't get suspicious, and ends up talking to steve at around 11 at night, after everyone else has already gone to bed. While Samandriel is running his errands, Gabriel talks to the Winchesters. Frigga wakes up from vision from the Sisters Three at about seven in the morning the next day. Odin ponders for a while, and ends up sending Heimdal for Thor at about noon. Because of the fact that The Avengers were in a pocket dimension, and thus were outside of time for a while. The conversation between Thor and Odin and Gabriel and the rest of the Avengers take place at about the same time. It is now about 12:30 in the afternoon.**

 **Review!**


	12. Three Days

**AN: Okay guys, I have news! I opened up a side blog on Tumblr, specifically for two things. One, for random funny shit that rarely has to do with anything. Two, for updates on what's happening with my fanfiction! I have Tumblr on my phone, so I can tell you guys what's happening even when my computer's messing up! And if you see funny random shit along the way, bonus! The url is civilized-muppets. Go check it out!**

 **Also, there was a lot of confusion about what the last part of chapter 11 meant. I have one thing to say about that: GOOD. It's supposed to be confusing. It's not supposed to make sense. If any of you guess what's actually going on, I will be SERIOUSLY impressed.**

 **Also:I altered the ending a bit. It's the same thing, just with a different setting and some different prerequisites. Just note that this is going to be a long one. That three day deadline? That's when shit's hitting the fan. Just so we're clear: THIS IS NOT ENDING AFTER THOSE THREE DAYS. It may seem like the end, but I assure you, it's not. This is going to be a LONG one, possibly the longest in the series. So hold on tight, because I WILL shock the shit out of you, and it WILL happen several times. We've got a lot of shit to cover in one fanfiction, so hold on!**

 **Congrats on exceeding 100 reviews!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"Sorry to break this to you big guy, but you literally just missed him."

Thor frowned.

"What do you mean, Friend Stark?"

"I mean he was just here. He left like two seconds before you blew that door off it's hinges. You know I might have to replace that, right?"

Thor was shocked. After six months of having no direct contact with his little brother, only knowing he was alive because of the things that the Man of Iron called 'cameras', Loki had finally decided to show himself for real, get into a confrontation, prove that he was alive and well and definitely still kicking after all this time of there being the lingering uncertainty that maybe it wasn't real, maybe he was gone, maybe someone was tricking them using his face. And then he showed himself at last, physically was right in front of them, touchable, _reachable_. Because even after everything, Thor believed that Loki was still within reach. If he could just get him alone without the trickster trying to kill him, if he could talk to him for five minutes without the threat of death or betrayal hanging over their heads, then maybe Thor could reach him. Make him see reason. His mind still hadn't shattered yet. Not completely, anyway. There was still time. And the first real encounter they had with him in half a year, the first chance he'd gotten since the invasion…

And he wasn't there.

The worst part is, Thor knew Loki. He knew that even when he made a dramatic exit, he lingered around for a minute or two to see what would be said when people thought he wasn't there. This tactic had lead to many traitors to Asgard being exposed. If Loki still used that tactic, and had only disappeared a few seconds before Thor burst in, then…

He'd heard that Thor was after him with the intent to murder.

 _Shit._

If Loki felt threatened, he'd go underground. _Deep_ underground. Loki had the ability to change his shape down to a molecular level. He could literally _become_ another person. And to top it all off, he was a _fantastic_ actor, along with being gifted with the patience of a saint. If Loki didn't want to be found, they could scour the whole universe and never find him. Thor would never get the chance to talk to him… or kill him. The Allfather's word was law, after all. Thor could not disobey, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Why was he here?"

"Rock of ages was messing with us. As usual. Now, why exactly do you need to kill him? What happened on Asgard, Point Break?"

Thor sighed.

"This conversation is better spent sitting down. We should get back to the Tower."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Gabriel snapped his fingers, killing Random Asshole #56 by dropping a piano on his head. Gabriel's weapon of choice. Well, besides his spear, Mateni Bungah, Enochian for Kill Joy. The golden Archangel also referred to it as Gandhaken, meaning Sweetheart. Gabriel is to Gandhaken as Dean is to Baby. Nothing can top Gandhaken.

As Thor predicted, he had stayed behind a little bit. He knew Thor was out to kill him, but he had looked so upset about it. Something else was going on here, and you can be sure as hell that Gabriel would find out what.

But in the meantime, the information was pissing him off.

Oh look, there went Random Asshole #57. Eaten by piranhas. That would make an interesting eulogy.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"Well, that was fun."

"Fun?! Dean, you almost died!"

"Must be a Tuesday."

"Don't even joke about that."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

" _Lucifer, may I speak with you for a moment?"_

 _The Morning Star looked up in confusion. He sent an apologetic look to Michael, who he had been in deep conversation with, and went to go see his father._

" _Father, what is it that you need?"_

" _Lucifer, you have grown. You are not a fledgling anymore. You are an adult now, and I could not be prouder."_

" _Thank you for your gracious praise, Father."_

" _However, congratulations are not the only reason I called you over. As per tradition, you will soon receive a fledgling of your own to take care of."_

 _Lucifer barely stopped himself from frowning. He didn't think he would enjoy taking care of a fledgling. Completely dependent on him, not being able to take care of themselves, bothering him all the time… No, Lucifer decided, he would not enjoy taking care of a fledging at all. But he would never go against his father's wishes._

" _As you wish, father. When is this fledgling to arrive?"_

" _At sunset. Meet me at the Altar then."_

" _As you wish, Father."_

 _At sunset, as promised, Lucifer was at the Altar. The Altar was where God's plane and Heaven's plane met. God was there with a golden bundle in his arms. Lucifer inwardly sighed, kissing his freedom for the next few millennia goodbye. God handed him the bundle, and when Lucifer laid his eyes upon the face that dwelled inside it, he stopped cold. He didn't notice his father leaving, or the door to the Altar room closing behind him. Lucifer's attention was focused solely on the tiny fledgling in his arms. He had black hair, pale, porcelain skin, and a chubby face that Lucifer knew would thin out in time. The fledgling opened his eyes, and Lucifer found himself staring into tiny little pools of the purest gold he had ever seen. The baby giggled, and at that moment, Lucifer knew he was gone. This fledgling would have him wrapped around his finger for the rest of eternity. And The Morning Star was alright with that. That day, Lucifer promised to protect the tiny Archangel in his arms forever._

 _He didn't know it at the time, but it was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep._

A lone tear rolled down Lucifer's face at the memory. He knew that more were to come, and that he couldn't stop them even if he wished. At least Satan had allowed him to grieve for the little brother he had lost.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

The Sisters Three looked at each other. Everything was about to go to hell.

In some cases, literally.

Three days. When you think about it, it's not really that long now, is it?

But the Sisters Three were prepared. After all, they had done this a thousand times before.

But that didn't mean that they liked it.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Three days.

Three days until everything hit the fan.

Three days until the war really kicked off.

Three days until the Apocalypse really begun.

If the Universe was going to survive this, everything would have to be timed perfectly. A fraction out of place, any Lucifer wins.

God sighed. It was going to be a stressful month.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Coulson was worried.

He had heard from some of his sources that the Apocalypse had begun. Bad news. That meant that shit was going to hit the fan, and fast. With no time to lose, he spread the word that there was 'A barbecue at Mary's place' that night. Operation Mary needed to be ready.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN: I know it's short. Sorry, I'll update as soon as I can, and now that I have a charger, It shouldn't be nearly as long of a wait. So, for the next three days in fic time, You're going to see some memories of Lucifer's from when Gabriel was growing up. It's part of his grief process. The whole thing will probably be between 3 to 7 more chapters. We have a good amount to get through before the action picks up for real.**

 **The 'Enochian' was Javanese. Not Japanese, Javanese. Very different language. From now on, there's going to be little bits and pieces of it, especially in the memories.**

 **If anyone can guess what's happening with Lucifer before it's revealed, I'll PM you about it, but I ask that you keep it to yourself and don't spoil it for others, since it does end up becoming a major plot point for the entire series. Same goes for the one God's chosen to become King of Heaven.**

 **REVIEW! AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! IT WILL UPDATE YOU ON WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE FANFICTION AT THE MOMENT, ALONG WITH BEING INCLUDED IN THE DECISION MAKING FROM TIME TO TIME!**


	13. Discoveries and Shock

**Okay, so It's probably gonna be six more chapters before the three days are up.**

 **Follow me on Tumblr! The url is civilized-muppets!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

" _Luci!"_

 _Lucifer, Archangel of the South and the Dark, terrifying lieutenant of God's army, third oldest and most powerful singular being in the universe, was ticking the shit out if his little brother._

" _I'll stop when you say you were wrong, Sethitik Saldulur!(1)"_

" _Okay, okay! Michael isn't better than you are!"_

 _Laughing, Lucifer relented his assault. Gabriel, the adorable fledgling he was, grinned at him, his two front teeth clearly missing. He had lost them a few days ago; a sign of his growing maturity. Lucifer thought it was the cutest thing ever, though the Archangel of the Dark would deny it until his last breath._

" _Luci?"_

" _Yes, Sethitik Emas(2)?"_

" _What are the Five Planes?"_

 _Lucifer sighed. This was going to take a while._

" _Well, there are five Planes of existence. They are in layers, one plane directly above another. The highest Plane is Dunyo saka nitahke Suci(3). That is the plane where our father, God, dwells. His plane is the most difficult to reach. Only two singular beings are known to be able to reach it. Father himself, and you."_

" _Me?"_

" _Yes. The more fragile things Father created, the more difficult it was to appear on the other planes without breaking something. So, when he created you, he gave you the ability to travel to his Plane, so that when you grow up we can speak to him through you. No other being has this ability, and no other ever will."_

 _Gabriel blinked._

" _Oh."_

 _The Morning Star smirked._

" _Yes, oh. Anyway, the Plane underneath Dunyo saka nitahke Suci is Dunyo Anak Suci(4), otherwise known as Heaven. That's where we are. The Plane underneath ours is Dunyo_ _pepeteng ing(5), otherwise known as the Universe."_

" _Is that where you and Mikey disappear to?"_

" _Yes. There is a… thing in the Universe called the Darkness. Father wants it gone, so Michael and I are trying to remove it. If, though I hope this is not the case, the war is still going when you learn how to fly and come of age, you will fight alongside us, along with Raphael."_

" _Why can't I go now? It sounds like fun!"_

" _Believe me Sethitik Saldulur. It is not fun. And you're far too young. You can't even properly hold a sword yet."_

" _Whatever. I've always preferred spears anyway."_

 _Lucifer rolled his eyes._

" _Moving on, below the Universe is Dunyo Langgeng Srtife(6), otherwise known as Purgatory. Nothing really dwells there, other than the Leviathans, which were a failed experiment by our Father. He wanted to make a different breed of children. It… it didn't go so well. Underneath Purgatory is Dunyo tanpa nitahake Suci(7), otherwise known as Hell. It is the one plane of existence God cannot reach. There is nothing there but a cold, icy wasteland. It's not really all that important, Does that answer your question?"_

" _Yes. Thank you Luci!"_

 _Gabriel started walking away, most likely to prank his next unsuspecting victim, who was probably Michael. Suddenly Lucifer realized something._

" _Gabriel!"_

 _The littlest Archangel turned around and tilted his head questioningly at his older brother._

" _What?"_

" _Out of curiosity, why did you ask?"_

" _Because Muter, Ukuran, and Nyukur(8) told me to."_

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"So Thor, why the sudden murderous intentions toward your brother?"

Everyone glared at Tony.

"Watch your tone, Friend Stark. I'll have you know that I wouldn't be after him if it were not necessary."

Tony frowned.

"What do you mean, necessary?"

Thor sighed.

"The Allfather said…"

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

' _We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Victor and Amora, two of the largest assholes on the planet. Victor is such a narcissist that he has sex with his doombots, regularly fucks over his allies, and is only marrying Amora because she is an accomplished sorcerer with information about one of the Avengers. Amora practices stalkerish tendencies toward Thor and who she believes to be a man named 'Loki', would watch the world burn for the hell of it, and is only marrying Victor because of his money and status as the ruler of Latveria. We wish this couple the best of luck, and by luck I mean that they kill each other before they can release what would inevitably be the ugliest offspring the five planes of existence, which include demons by the way, have ever seen into the world.'_

' _Enzo, will you shut up! I'm trying to figure out how to shove this ice cream cone down Doom's throat!'_

' _Well, someone's in a bad mood.'_

' _No fucking shit, Sherlock.'_

 _ **I know a girl who's tough but sweet**_

 _ **She's so fine she can't be beat**_

 _ **She's got everything that I desire**_

 _ **Sets the summer sun on fire**_

 _ **I want candy!**_

 _ **I want candy!**_

 _ **I want candy!**_

 _ **I want candy!**_

Gabriel cursed as he heard his ringtone. Where had he put his phone?

 _ **Go to see her when the sun goes down**_

 _ **Ain't no finer girl in town**_

 _ **You're my girl, what the doctor ordered**_

 _ **So sweet, you make my mouth water**_

 _ **I want ca-**_

"Hello?"

" _Hello, Loki."_

"JARVIS? What's wrong?"

" _Mr. Odinson is about to explain why he is trying to kill you. I thought you would like to see it."_

"Yeah, thanks JARV, that'd be great. Anything else?

" _One more thing. I was recently made aware that your real name is Gabriel, yes?"_

Gabriel flinched at the accusing tone in his voice.

"Yeah, that's right. Sorry about not telling you, buddy. I didn't want anyone to know."

" _I may forgive you. Eventually."_

Well, shit. It was a little known fact that JARVIS could hold a grudge longer than Michael can. And Michael was still pissed off about Lucifer being God's favorite.

" _The issue at hand, is that I don't know how to refer to you without raising suspicion. What is your last name?"_

"Don't have one. Angels were created before the concept of a last name."

" _Well than, what would you like me to say it is?"_

Gabriel considered for a minute. Castiel's vessel had the last name of Novak, but no one would know who JARVIS was talking about. He couldn't do anything Enochian, because that would bring the same issue. Wait a second, didn't Banner speak Portuguese from his time in Brazil? That works. So, Portuguese it is. But what should it be? Thor had been granted the Allspeak in his absence, so it couldn't be something obvious like 'Archangel', but still obvious enough so that the Avengers understood. Well, Samandriel had apparently talked about him alot, so Privot Patriot knew at least the basics… Gold. His color had always been gold. Michael had his silver, Luci had his emerald (before the Mark happened, at which point the Morning Star had taken a liking to ruby), Raphael had his sapphire, and Gabriel had his gold. His Golden armor was one of his most distinguishable features, not to mention his wings. So, gold it was. In portuguese, that was… Ouro. Unassuming enough name. Mr. Ouro it was then.

"Ouro, buddy. Call me Mr. Ouro."

" _Very well Mr. Ouro. If you would please turn your attention to the screen of your Starkphone, I will display the events happening in the tower for you."_

"Thanks, JARV. I owe you one."

If JARVIS could smile, Gabriel would have been almost certain that he heard it.

" _You owe me nothing, my friend. I may have overreacted when I said that I might forgive you. I understand why you didn't want anyone to know. I have searched my databases for your family, and it really isn't pretty. I would want to get as far away from that as I could. You're forgiven, Gabriel."_

Gabriel's smile was so bright that he was sure he would be a hungover college student's worst nightmare. Gabriel didn't have many friends now a days. Castiel and the rest of the squad were more like his sons than friends. Sammy and Dean-o weren't very close to them, but if they were anything, they were nephews. He could only really count six people as his friends. Bobby, JARVIS, the Fates, and Death. His relationship with Death was complicated at best, and he hadn't seen the personification in since Lucifer had fallen. Now that he was back, maybe they should go out for pizza. Death always did love his pizza. He was in a similar situation with the Fates. Bobby rarely ever called him by his name, preferring to call him 'Idjit' and other weird nicknames that he was sure only existed in Bobby's own head. To hear JARVIS, perhaps his closest friend, call him by his name, a name he hadn't been able to use in so long… it felt like weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Loki was gone. He was never really there in the first place. Gabriel was _here._ He was _alive_. And he was _free_. There was no better feeling in the world.

"Thanks, JARV. You don't know how much that means to me."

JARVIS laughed, an ability many thought he didn't have.

" _I believe I have a pretty good idea. Probably like the first time someone other than my father recognized me as a sentient being."_

Gabriel smiled again, because the warmth and fondness in JARVIS' voice was unmistakable.

" _I suggest you tune in the the conversation, Gabriel. I'm sure you don't want to miss anything."_

Gabriel laughed.

"Ya got that right JARV. Talk to you again soon. And really, thank you for this."

" _It is more than a pleasure, my friend."_

when JARVIS hung up, Gabriel immediately turned to the screen, all thoughts of the unholy matrimony taking place behind him gone as he watched what Thor had to say.

Enzo grinned. If anyone had the ability to cheer his Owner up like this, it was JARVIS, and JARVIS alone.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"The Allfather said that Loki has begun Ragnarok. The Norns visited Mother last night and told her that he only way to stop it was to kill the one responsible. So, he asked Heimdall to call me so he could tell me that I needed to kill him."

"Why you, Point Break?"

"Loki would notice anyone else's presence. He expects me to be here. If he feels threatened, he'll go underground and we'll never find him."

Natasha frowned.

"What do you mean? Sure, he's a bit flighty, but with Asgard behind us it should be easy."

Thor shook his head.

"Loki is a skilled shapeshifter, so much so that he can change at a molecular level. He can literally become a different person, even change his magical signature if need be. If Loki doesn't want to be found, he won't be. Period."

Everyone looked slightly uneasy at that. Just powerful _was_ this guy?

"Hold up, Hammer Time. So after months of trying to rehabilitate your brother, of telling everyone that he wasn't evil, just misguided, of telling the whole damn world how your brother used to be a little sweetheart and one of the kindest, most merciful people you had ever known, of pleading every time you thought he might be near to talk to him because you were sure that if you could just have a civil conversation, you would be able to set things straight and pull him back from his madness… you're gonna give up on him? Just like that?"

Thor's face took on a hardened look, the look of a man who had seen far too much war to ever see anything the same way again.

"The Allfather has decreed it, and so it shall be."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Gabriel just stood there, staring at the screen of his phone, long after it had gone into sleep mode. That was a look that he had never thought he would see on the Thunderer's face. Of all the things to break Thor down…

Gabriel was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the new Queen Amora slipping in a puddle of ice cream and ruining her 30,000 dollar wedding dress right beside him. Enzo sighed. It was a shame that Gabriel had missed that. He was sure that his beloved Owner would have found it funny as balls.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **Little Brother**

 **Little Gold**

 **Realm of the Holy Creator**

 **Realm of the Holy Children**

 **Realm of the Darkness**

 **Realm of Eternal Strife**

 **Realm without the Creator**

 **Spin, Size, and Shear. Javanese version of Clothos, Lakhesis, and Atropos, AKA the Fates.**

 **AN: I AM SO SORRY! LIFE GOT REALLY BUSY, AND I JUST COULDN'T SEEM TO ACTUALLY SIT DOWN AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **In other news, While many of you have gotten close, I haven't seen anyone get the exact situation of Lucifer and the Darkness' relationship. And no one has even gotten close to catching on to whom God's gonna choose to be the next ruler of Heaven. It's actually starting to worry me that I made the worst possible choice. Anyway, keep guessing!**

 **And, as always, help supply Gabriel with massive amounts of candy by REVIEWING!**


	14. Suspicions, (not so) new dos and Coulson

AN: Midterms kicked my ass. That is my reasoning behind not updating. And I wrote that part over break. So, the new excuse is that projects are kicking my ass.

OOOOOOOOOO

Coulson was a good man. Sure, he had done some questionable things in his lifetime, both at SHIELD and during his decade as a hunter. Lillian was kind of strict about the life. Speaking of, he really should see Eileen sometime soon. Maybe he could swipe some of the hearing aids they used for Clint and give them to her for Christmas. She'd like that.

Anyway, Coulson's questionable morals aside, he really was a good person. If he'd dropped dead at that moment, he would've had a golden ticket into his own personal heaven filled with Captain America memorabilia, pictures of his beloved late cousin, and probably copious amounts of alcohol. And strippers. Strippers were good. Lots and lots of strippers. You get the point.

Well, actually, you don't. The point is that Coulson being a good person was the only reason he hadn't pulled out his gun and shot the dumbass who was screaming like an idiot about how the world was ending.

Okay, so the world kind of was, but that doesn't give you the excuse to act like a chicken reacting to its head being cut off. (Come and get me fine bros I fucking dare you)

Coulson sighed. This day just kept getting better and better. At least after the meeting he could go home to his puppy. Stevie probably missed him.

"Wow, I must say I'm impressed. I would've killed that dude an hour ago just to get him to shut up. You, sir, have the patience of a saint. And that means alot coming from me."

Coulson didn't think twice before stabbing the intruder with a silver knife in where he guessed their heart to be. The intruder was dressed in black converse, blue jeans and a black hoodie that had odd words written in some strange language that he couldn't understand… Nyedhot loli kontol(1)? He had long black hair which was braided over his right shoulder, and he was looking down calmly at the knife in his chest.

"Considering the last time we met, I probably deserved that."

The intruder looked up and the first thing Coulson noticed were his eyes. They looked like they were made of molten gold. The second thing he noticed was exactly who he was looking at.

"Loki?!"

"Correct! You win nothing!"

Coulson turned around to call for backup…

And they hadn't moved.

Literally.

They were frozen in time.

"Terribly sorry about that. These are delicate matters, and since that guy was already flipping his shit… Well I thought it best if they took a little time out."

Another thing to understand about Coulson was that he was not stupid. This was definitely Loki, just… Not. Same height. Same cheekbones. Same black hair. Same almost but not quite British accent. Everything physically was the same… Except for the eyes and new choice of hairstyle. And yet, at the same time, everything had changed.

He highly doubted that Loki would ever be caught dead wearing clothes like these. Jeans and a hoodie? On the would be king? Just didn't add up. His hair looked a little longer than it had the last time themed seen him. Then again, they hadn't gotten a good look at him in months, so it might be natural. The main thing wa the braid. That was new. And it looked a little sloppy, almost as though Loki had done it absent mindedly without looking at a mirror. Coulson doubted Loki would tolerate his hair being anything but perfection.

And then, there were the eyes.

Last time Coulson had seen them, they were blue and filled with malice as the trickster stabbed him through the chest. Not, they were gold and laughing, with an undertone of exhaustion.

So, either Loki wasn't who he thought he was, or this wasn't Loki.

"Oh, don't worry, I am the obey out call Loki."

"The one I call Loki?"

"Yeppers. I'll fill you in on a secret Philly Cheesesteak, my real name's Gabriel. And it looks like we've got a common goal."

Coulson could do nothing but blink in shock at the man who was apparently unaffected by the silver knife still in his chest.

OOOOOOOOOO

Frigga was confused.

On one hand, Loki had begun Ragnarok, and must die.

On the other, he was still her son.

And there were a lot of things she couldn't get out of her head.

Such as the fact that the Norns had never actually said the name of either Loki or Ragnarok when they warned her. All they had said was that the end of times had begun. Or the fact that motherly instinct told her that something was very, very wrong with this situation.

Or maybe it was the vision of Loki lifting Mjolnir. Which if fulfilled could prove Loki a hero.

Just maybe.

Frigga sighed. She knew she could tell her husband nothing of her suspicions. He had considered Loki a toll from the moment he laid eyes on the small Jotun child. He considered himself superior to the child.

So why did Frigga have a sneaking suspicion right that her husband was wrong?

OOOOOOOOOO

"Luci?"

Lucifer hummed as he ran his fingers through his beloved little brothers obsidian hair.

"Where is father?"

Lucifer paused for a brief moment, trying to decide if his little brother was ready to know that their father was never really around. No, the Morning Star decided, he was not.

"I'm sure that he's just busy, Sethetik Saludur."(2)

"He's been busy for a century. When will he not be busy?"

Lucifer sighed.

"I don't know Sethetik Emas."(3) One day"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I have faith in our father."

"Well I don't."

Lucifer frowned. That could be a problem.

"Well then have faith in me."

"Done."

Lucifer wasn't sure if he should be upset over Gabriel's lack of faith in their father, or overjoyed over his immediate faith in him.

"Then if you have faith in me, and I say to have faith in our father, then shouldn't you have faith in Him?"

Gabriel tilted his head, considering for a moment.

"I… I guess that makes sense…"

Lucifer nodded.

"Just trust me, Gendhaken.(4)"

"Okay."

Lucifer stood up, gently pulling the immaculate braid he had made out of Gabriel's hair to hang over his right shoulder as he did so. He smiled at his young charge.

"Would I ever betray you?"

Gabriel grinned.

"Never."

OOOOOOOOOO

(1): suck my loli dick. (I felt like this is something Gabriel would have on a hoodie in enochian for shits and giggles)

(2) little brother

(3) little gold

(4) sweetheart

Yes, I changed Gabriel's style, but I didn't think spn's version would suit Loki, or Loki's armor would suit Gabriel's personality. So, I give him that. And yes, he's been wearing that since after TV Land, I just forgot to mention it before now.

Thank you to all those who followed, favorited and reviewed!

REVIEW!


	15. Old Friends and New Allies

AN: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating, but with finals and standardized tests and projects, I've been pretty busy lately. But fear not friends, for the end is in sight! My school ends tomorrow, but I still have some last minute stuff to do tonight. This chapter is only being put up because it was already finished, but I kept forgetting to put it up. Sorry about that. Anyway, starting 4;05 tomorrow, I'll be writing much more. I've got something going on on Saturday and Sunday, but after that it should be update after update until the 31st, when I leave the country for a while.

Also, I don't remember if I officialy said this, but the reason that Gabriel is the fifth oldest being in the universe is that Death doesn't count. Gabriel said he was the fifth oldest singular being. Death is a personification, at least in my head. So, while Death and God are around the same age, Death is a personification of a concept, and therefore doesn't count.

And I haven't seen anybody mention the easter egg I put in the last chapter, so I'll explain it here. When I wrote chapter 14, the most recent episode was the Banshee episode in Season Eleven. For those of you who haven't seen it, I won't spoil it, but there was a deaf character named Eileen who had been raised by a hunter named Julian. Eileen was only in one episode, and will probably never be seen again, and Julian was only mentioned in passing, but this was my way of telling you more of Coulson's backstory, implying that he had been raised alongside Eileen by Julian after his father was possessed by a demon and killed his mother.

Anyway, enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, so what you're saying is that you're the Archangel Gabriel, you've been hiding out as Loki for around a thousand years because you're older brother wants you dead and sent an assassin after you, the invasion on New York was faked, you've been messing with the Avengers for the past six months because you're trying to keep Thor from being a jerk, and you're other older brother who also tried to kill you has broken out of a cage in hell and has started the apocalypse. Am I missing anything?"

"Luci didn't try to kill me. He tried to rip my wings off, which is worse. But other than that, you've got it."

"Right. So why should I believe you?"

"Look Philly Cheesesteak, I have frozen time completely and brought you into a pocket of it without breaking a sweat. If I really wanted New York, I could've just done this and you all would've been dead before Iron Bitch could say 'fuck'."

"Fair enough."

"So, here's what I want you to do…"

OOOOOOOOOO

Heimdall was by no means a fool.

He was loyal to Asgard, and her King, but he was not a fool. He had been watching Loki his entire life. While there was always something off about the child, Ragnarok had never seemed his style.

Yes, Loki had been a strange child. There were times when he was no more than a babe that he would look at someone as though he knew all their secrets. Loki had always learned things faster than any other child he'd ever seen. He'd been able to shield himself from Heimdall before he could walk. He had this odd habit of standing in front of the world map with something akin to incredulity, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But, as odd and unsettling as the child was, he was no world ender. It just wasn't his goal. Why would he destroy everything if he wanted to rule everything? It made no sense.

So yes, Heimdall was loyal to Odin and did as he asked. But do not mistake him for a fool.

OOOOOOOOOO

As Lucifer looked upon what his Father called an "Ocean", Lucifer thought that the Earth was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His Father had truly outdone himself this time. It was difficult to believe that he had created this masterpiece while he was slightly tipsy. Oh well, the best things were happy accidents.

"Luci!"

Lucifer looked up at the clouds to see Gabriel waving down at his from the sky.

Dangerously close to falling out of the arm Michael was loosely holding him in.

"Gabriel, be car-"

Gabriel fell out of Michael's arms, and suddenly everything was happening in slow motion. Gabriel was falling, and Lucifer braced himself to rescue him and rip Michael a new one for not paying attention to their precious little brother. And suddenly, Gabriel stopped.

He was flying.

The golden Archangel cheered in celebration, Lucifer's smile a mile wide.

And then he fell, because he was so happy he hadn't been paying attention.

He curled up in a ball before he hit the water, unwittingly inventing the cannonball. Lucifer rushed in after him, pulling the clay figuring he had made for this occasion out of a pocket dimension.

God, who had seen his youngest fly and come down to congratulate him, laughed at the sight of Gabriel and Lucifer having a splash fight in the water, Gabriel's golden clothing drenched, Lucifer's emerald armor shining.

When he looked to the ground near his feet, he saw a tiny fish crawling out of the water, fleeing from the impact the little Archangel had made.

How Interesting.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You should tell him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't understand."

"Do you know for sure?"

"Yes."

"Gabriel, you are the angel of truth, it does not suit you to lie."

"How am I supposed to explain? He doesn't even know that there is life outside of Yggdrasil, much less other planes of existence! How could I possibly explain that I was from another, how could I possibly explain what I am, who I am, why I had to leave?"

"You of all people should know that there isn't always a right answer."

"...You're right."

"I usually am."

"You're special brand of humor never fails to make me laugh, old friend."

"Thank you, old friend. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite archangel."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"On the contrary, I know you well enough to know that flattery will get me everywhere with you."

"Right again."

"Proven again."

"So, about that thing?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Since when are you pro apocalypse?"

"I'm not."

"Then why not?"

"The time is not right."

"When will it be right?"

"You'll know, old friend. Believe me, you'll know."

Gabriel nodded and left the place they had agreed to meet in. After centuries of knowing his company for the afternoon, the archangel knew better than to rush him. His companion watched him sadly as he left.

The time will come, alright. It will come far too soon.

OOOOOOOOOO

AN: I should update again by tomorrow night!

As always, REVIEW!


	16. Angel and Demon

OOOOOOOOOO

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Thor was looking at the ground, burdened with his task.

Natasha was already trying to figure out how to warn their new heavenly ally. She doubted Thor would pose a threat to him, but she might as well, as a sign of good faith.

Clint didn't know what to think. This morning he would have been overjoyed by the news, but now, when he knew the truth of what had happened, he wasn't so sure. None of this showed to anyone but Natasha and JARVIS, of course. He wasn't a SHIELD agent for nothing.

Bruce was taking deep breaths. The Hulk and gained a respect for the archangel. Anyone with the power to pull off all of that was a worthy adversary, and to hear this "puny god" claim that he could beat him… The Other Guy considered it an insult.

Tony was already thinking of ways to lead Thor off of Lo- Gabriel's trail. He doubted he'd need the assistance, but still wanted to help the guy out. He seemed like a cool person, now that they knew he wasn't actually crazy.

Steve was strategizing, trying to work the plans Gabriel had informed him of around the unexpected obstacle. It would take some work, but could be done.

JARVIS worried about his friend, who was now staring at a blank screen and had been for over a minute. He was about to say something, ask if Gabriel was alright, but something stopped him.

'Don't. He needs some time to process this. Let him be, at least for now. Tell the Asshats he'll be there at midnight in the main room. He needs to do something first.

-E'

He did not know who this E was, or how he managed to send him a message, but it came from Gabriel's phone, so he did as the mysterious E asked.

"Excuse me, friends. I… Need some time."

They let the thunderer walk out unopposed to his room, watching him go in silence. It was heartbreaking, seeing him so upset over a thing they all knew to be untrue. Hopefully, Lucifer would soon be defeated and they could tell him the truth.

"Sir?"

Tony started.

"Yes JARVIS?"

"Mr. Ouro would like me to tell you that he will see you in the main room tonight at midnight."

Tony frowned.

"Ouro? I don't know anyone named Ouro."

Bruce tilted his head to the side, thinking on his time in Brazil.

"Ouro means gold in Portuguese, if that helps at all."

Steve sat up straighter.

"Gabriel. His wings, armor and eyes were said to be of the purest gold God had ever created. The color and metal became synonymous with him over time. 'Mr. Ouro' is probably his alias."

Natasha nodded.

"Ok, so we all meet in the main room at 11:50. Don't be late. We don't know how he'll react to it."

And with a nod. They all went their separate ways.

OOOOOOOOOO

Red eyes glowed in the dark of the night. The creature they belonged to smirked at the tiny human before him. It wouldn't take long to crack him.

"So, if...if I do this, I'll get what I want?"

"By this time tomorrow."

The human straightened, gathering his resolve.

"How do I do it?"

"Seal it with a kiss."

The soon to be demon leaned in, about to make a deal when-

"Make room for Jesus!"

The human gasped and stared at the intruder before turning tail and running for the hills. The creature sighed.

"Loki darling, I love you, but you're terrible for business."

"Sorry sugar, but I need a favor. Before you say anything, you'll get something out of it."

The creature tilted its head in interest.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"How about the throne of Hell?"

Crowley smirked at his friend.

"I'm listening."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Why can't I go with you?"

"It's too dangerous, Sethetik Emas. Besides you wouldn't like all the fighting."

"But it sounds like fun!"

"Believe me Gendhaken, it's not."

"When will I be able to fight the darkness with you? Raphael gets to fight!"

Lucifer sighed.

"I suspect it will not be long, Sethetik Saludur."

Gabriel lit up.

"Sweet! I'll see you when you get back!"

With one final hug that had the strength behind it to crush a planet, Gabriel ran down the hallway towards Eden, Lucifer smiling sadly after him.

It wouldn't be long indeed. He would miss his darling little brother's innocence.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You do know what will happen if you do this, right?"

"Yes, Enzo, I'm aware."

"And you're doing it anyway?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because there's a chance."

"Barely."

"But it exists."

"So it does."

"That's good enough for me."

"Gabriel…"

"Enough. This is happening."

"He won't let you go."

"I know."

"You're really going to do this?"

"You know the answer to that."

"You should get that flash drive together then."

"Already working on it."

Gabriel adjusted his fake mustache and knocked on the door, leaning against the frame. He put a cocky smile on his face, masking the dread which has been his constant companion since Lucifer rose again. He knew that it would probably end this way, he had for a long time. Might as well make it worth it.

Showtime.

OOOOOOOOOO

AN: I AM SO SORRY! MY INTERNET IN GERMANY WAS SHIT AND THEM TWO OF MY GRANDPARENTS DIED AND LIFE AND AP AND GAAAAAH.

Anyway, season 11 happened and the direction this story was taking changed, so the first 10 chapters are going under reconstruction. Things need to change; the identity of god no longer fits and the darkness's pronouns need to be changed, as well as little details that no longer fit. It shouldn't take long, I should have it done by this weekend, but just so everyone's aware and doesn't freak out over update notifications. I'll post a note when it's over.

As always, REVIEW!


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

**Greetings all!**

 **First off this is not a cancellation announcement. Well, not quite.**

 **This version of the story has been discontinued, but I'm rewriting under the same name. This version will be up for the next week to make sure everyone knows about the change, at which point this version will be deleted and the new version will be the only version. The storyline has changed too much, there were too many contradictions, things weren't working, and I apologize for the inconvenience. It's still the same thing, but with the entire story outlined when the prologue was written, which this version did not have. I apologize immensely for the inconvenience, but in order to do this story justice I have to start over. The new version should be up shortly.**

 **Thank you for your patience,**

 **Liza**


	18. REALLY LATE ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: Hey guys! I just realized that it totally slipped my mind to actually post back up here when I posted the rewrite, so… sorry? *dodges tomatoes* I know, I know, I really should've said something! Anyway, the rewrite is up as The Trickster: Archangel of Gold. It has two chapters as of the time of this posting. I'm really excited about it and I Hope that you guys are too!**

 **~Liza**


End file.
